El Exterminio
by ElisaM2331
Summary: 28 semanas despues de la liberacion de un virus... Nuestros heroes se entrelazaran por el azar.. ¿O porque era su destino?
1. Chapter 1

14 de Octubre del 2012:

El Reino Unido, ha sido atacado por un extraño virus. Se desconocen los origenes de este, pero fue denominado 'Virus De La Rabia'

4 Semanas Despues:

Se Declara en cuarentena militar a toda la Isla. Se evacuan personas de los altos puestos publicos, incluida a la realeza britanica. Igualmente, salen de la isla habitantes que han sido clasificados como,_Libres del R-Virus._

8 Semanas Despues:

La ciudad de Manchester, ha sido reducida a cenizas y escombrs por bombas lanzadas por el ejercito estadounidense.

12 Semanas Despues:

Se anuncia que el virus es volatil, y que sus medios de expansion se encuentran en los fluidos corporales, ya sea la saliva o la sangre.

16 Semanas Despues:

Se descubre que la liberacion del virus, se debio a un accidente quimico e un centro de experimentacion, en un almacen ubicado en el centro de Londres. Los portadores del virus eran principalmente primates africanos.

20 Semanas Despues:

Comienzan misiones de reconocimiento, y escuadrones americanos son enviados a explorar la isla. El principal proposito es poder identificar zonas de britania que esten libres de infeccion. Una semana mas tarde, se envia un comunicado informando que los infectados han muerto por inanicion.

24 Semanas Despues:

Londres es declarada libre de infeccion. Comienzan viajes internacionales y la ONU declara a la zona, como apta para ser habitada.

28 Semanas Despues:

...Comienza la Reconstruccion.

-Deberiamos brindar por esta magnifica noticia!-Exclamo Steven Stotch, viendo a su familia reunida frente a la mesa. Linda sonreiaalegremente y el joven Butters frota sus nudillos nerviosamente. Aun asi, la sonrisa de su rostro permanece.

-Steven, llama a la abuela, tiene que celebrar esta buena nueva reunida con la familia...-Dice Linda.

-Oh, que vaya Butters...-Contesta el jefe de familia, haciendo una mueca de fatiga algo exagerada. Sin embargo, su esposa insiste alegando que su hijo la ayudaria con la tarta de frambuesaa y zarzamoras que ha preparado. El padre resignado se levanta de la mesa, y Butters y Linda intercambian una sonrisa, timida y de complicidad.

-Ven hijo, vayamos por la tarta...-Se levanta,de la silla y va en direccion de la cocina.

-D acuerdo mama..-Dice Butters con su suave voz en un tono alegre.

Ambos se encontraban frente al horno, cuando de pronto se escucha un grito desgarrador que e hela la sange a madre e hijo...

Steven Stotch subia las escaleras tranquilamente para llamar a su madre, y que festejaran que su hogar estaba libre de infectados. Ultimamente, la abuela se habia sentido algo mal, asi que tomo una siesta con fin de que su malestar se pasara.

Toco la puerta varias veces, pero no recibio respuesta. Finalmente se decido por abrir la puerta, pero al ver en su interior se arrepintio enormemente...

...La abuela, estaba sentada, y miraba al vacio.

Pero cuando la mujer volvio el rostro y Steven se puso frio, cuando se dio cuenta de la fuerza con la que apretaba sus manos.

Y mas cuando vio por fin el color de sus ojos...

...Un color terrorifico...

...El color con el que las ultimas 28 semanas

... El color de la sangre...

-Estoy seguro que quedara delicioso mama...-Dijo Butters a su madre que le hacia unos ultimos arreglos a la deliciosa tarta recien salida del horno.

-Ojala Butters, tu conoces a la abuela, es algo... Exigente...

Madre e hijo se echaron a reir, pero sus aleegres risas se quedaron interrumpidos por un horroroso grito que helaba las venas.

Linda Stotch, inmediatamente sospecho lo peor del asunto, y dejo el postre sobre la mesa, tomo la mano de su hijo y sin hacer ruido alguno avanzo hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Mama...-Susurro Butters, con el horror pintado en sus suaves facciones...

-Shh!...No hables hijo...-Murmuro a su vez Linda.

Poco a poco cruzaron el pasillo, y para terror de Linda, alcanzaron a ver por el espejo el rostro de la abuela. Butters estaba a punto de soltar un grito de espanto, pero su madre le tapo la boca firmemente, y se lanzaron hacia el hueco bajo las escaleras con un golpe sordo.

Pudieron ecuchar la respiracion agitada de esa infectada que antes pertenecio a la familia Stotch.

Vieron como la puerta estaba entre abierta, y avanzaron de cunclillas hacia ella. De pronto, cuando por fin la haban alcanzado, Lindaa volvio el rostro, y vio a su esposo, vio a su amado Steven, que los miraba con aquellos ojos color carmesi, con las facciones desfiguradas por la ira, y las lagrimas se asomaron por sus mejillas...

-Steven...-Susurro ella con voz rota, y fue cuando sintio el tiron de su hijo. Butters, habia tirado de su madre, y ahora, ambos corrian desesperadamente por el bello prado donde estaba ubicada la cabaña.

Iban tomados de la mano, y vieron con horror a las colinas, eran ellos, Linda solto un grito de horror, corrian como animales, como una jauria de perros rabiosos, dispuestos a competir por el ultimo bocado de carne.

No se detuvieron...

Llegaron al lago, y de un salto subieron al pequeño bote, o lancha en la que habian llegado a ese bonito lugar.

Arrancaron sin perder un segundo, e incredulos vieron como infectados se lanzaban al frio lago para alcanzarlos. Linda se echo a llorar desconsolada en cuanto diviso a su marido entre todos ellos.

Butter simplemente la abrazo y trato de consolar. Tambien derramaba lagrimas, pero esta vez, era el quien debia de cuidar de su madre. Ya habia perdido a su padre, y no la iba perder tambien a ella.

-Kenny!...-Era una voz tierna y suave la que llamaba.

-Aqui estoy Karen...-Susurro el apuesto muchacho rubio, que abrazaba protectoramente a la niña, cubriendoa del frio de un Otoño despiadado.

-Tengo miedo Kenny.

-Tranquila, yo te protegere Karen...

Abrazo mas estrechamente a la pequeña, hasta que ella se quedo dormida. La dejo en brazos de su hermano mayor,Kevin para que la mantuviera caliente.

Tomo su arma y avanzo hacia las escaleras. Subio y uso el amplificador del rifle para observar a lo lejos. La pradera estaba sola... Completamente desolada.

Bajo, y rapidamente llamo a su hermano, que ya comenzaba a dormitar.

-Kevin...-Le pateo la pierna y este se desperto sobresaltado.

-¡Eh!...

-Ya es hora, carga a Karen...

El se levanto de inmediato con la niña en los brazos. Slieron del establo, y avanzaron en la oscuridad. Hacia un viento gelido, y Kenny se quito rapidamente el abrigo y se lo dio a Kevin, este envolvio a Karen en un capullo, para que no se resfriara.

Caminaron kilometros, y kilometros... Hasta que por fin llegaron a un rio. Para su suerte, habia una pequeña lancha de motor, y subieron. Kevin le tendio a Karen, a Kenny y este la abrazo sin dudarlo. El hermano mayor de los McCormick tomo el volante, y encendio la lancha. En pocos minutos, se dirigian entre las calmadas aguas del rio.

-Kevin, cuanta gasolina queda?

-Lo suficiente como para cruzar este nido de ratas...

Kenny tendio con un brazo una manta,donde coloco a Karen. Despues, la cubrio, quedando solamente libre un pequeño espacio. Era total y enfermamente sobre protector con su hermanita.

Tomo el rifle y vio a las orillas a traves del ampplificador...

Disparo una y otra vez... Habia un silenciador, haciendo su ubicacion sin paradero.

-Ahi iba Stuart...-Carcajeo Kenny sombriamente.

-Disparale a la pierna...-Dijo a su vez Kevin. Su hermano lo obedecio sin chistar, y vio como el infectado hombre caia al suelo.

-¿Carol no estaba?

-No, la puta no ha aparecido en dias...-Contesto Kenny.

Eran sus padres, pero esa palabra les quedaba grande a los dos ebrios de la localidad. Habian sido mordidos en un intnto de salvarse, sacrificando a la pequeña como una carnada para poder escapar. Rodearon el edificio, y estaban a punto de atrapar a la niña cuando Kevin y su hermano llegaron matando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

Kenny quiso dejarlos a su suerte pero Kevin no fue tan piadoso. Ato a ambos borrachos a un poste, y atrajo gracilmente a una enorme jauria de infectados. Kenny no tuvo corazon para ver morir a esos que llamaba 'padres' y el y Karen salieron, el abrazando firmemente a la niña para que no oyera los desgarradores gritos de dolor que soltaban Carol y Stuart.

Sin embargo Kevin, si vio todo con precision. Contemplo como le destrozaron a su padre un brazo, y a su madre le arrancaban la mano.

Y el nisiquiera se asombro... No sintio nada... Bueno, si sintio algo, miedo de hacer eso con alguien inocente, y le hizo prometer a sus dos hermanos que lo matarian si llegaba a tratar de hacerles daño, a ellos, o a alguien sin culpa. A regañadientes, terminaron aceptando.

Y ahora cruzaban un gran rio, con la esperanza de que hubiera algo mejor para ellos, despues de este inferno.

Karen, de volver a jugar, de volver a ser una niña normal...

Kevin, de poder ser alguien mas, en una oficina, y llegar y ver a su esposa...

Y Kenny, de en toda esa tortura, encontrar el amor...

-¿Eso es un barco?

-Parece ser...

-¡Dios Mio Corre!-Exclamo una mujer viendo huir a sus dos protegidos.

Damien Thorn corria, desesperadamente, tratando de escapar de esos asquerosos animales, y vio como su Pip, tropezaba...

-¡No! ¡Camille! ¡Nooo!-Grito al ver como su amiga era atrapada por ealgunos de ellos. Le partio el alma escuchar los gritos de dolor, pero se quedo plantado cuando la vio echarse a correr, ya no como Camille Rivers, si no como un enfermo mas del _G-Virus._

-¡Pip! ¡Vamonos ¡Ya no podemos ayudarla!-Jalo a Pip, y de un tiron lo puso de pie, tomandolo de la mano y continuar corriendo, corriendo.

Damien vio como poco a poco los infectados comenzaban a cansarse, y girando el rostro, extendio el brazo, y de el salieron grandes llamaradas que incendiaron completamente aquellos infernales seres.

Pip fue cargado por Damien, y continuaron avanzando. Llegaron a las ruinas de lo que parecia una gran casa, en un lugar apartado, y lo eligieron como refugio temporal.

-Pip...-Le dijo cuando lo bajo, y le envolvio el rostro con sus manos.

Pip lo miro y cruzo azul con carmesi. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y abrazo a Damien, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, buscando consuelo y proteccion a un miedo que le abrumaba.

Damien se recosto en la pared, y puso a su amado sobre sus piernas. Este volvio a abrazarlo, y se recargo nuevamente contra su pecho. Damien, envolvio a su humano con ambos brazos y lo estrecho protectoramente contra si.

-¿Sigues pensando que lo nuestro esta mal?-Le pregunto suavemente al oido.

-Nada que tenga que ver contigo puede estar mal Damien...- Levanto el rostro y beso levemente los labios del anticristo.

Este le respondio enseguida, besando los labios de su amado, y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, deseando poder protegerlo siempre. El era ahora su razon de ser.

-Te...amo Damien.-Este abrio enormemente sus rojas orbes, y le miro.

-Yo tambien, mi dulce, dulce humano.

Pip, le dedico la mas dulce de las sonrisas, y le volvio a besar.

Estuvieron asi un largo rato. Pip se maravillo al escuchar el corazon latiente de su amadisimo pelinegro, confirmando que el siempre estuvo seguro que dentro de aquel ser frio y oscuro, hay un gran corazon lleno del mas puro de lo amores. Y se sintio el mas afortunado del mundo, al saber que el amor de su Damien era de el y solamente de el.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que al pelinegro algo le atormentaba...

-¿Que tienes Damien?-Dijo y al levantar el rostro se le partio el corazon al ver a Damien con lagrimas en los ojos. Rapidamente su dolor llamo a las lagrimas, y el tambien miro lloroso a su querido.

-Tengo tanto tanto miedo de perderte...-Le confio acariciando su rostro.

-Nunca, jamas... A donde tu vayas yo estare..-Afirmo Pip con fiereza.

-Prometeme algo...-Le susurro el pelinegro.

-Lo que tu mas quieras mi amor...-Le dijo Pip acariciando delicadamente su pecho.

-Jurame, que tu corazon siempre se va a mantener latiente... Que siempre vas a tener tus adorables mejillas encendidas... Prometeme, que siempre estaras conmigo...

-Te lo juro... No necesito el cielo, si tu no puedes ir...-Le dijo Pip.

-Y yo Damien Thorn, el principe de las tinieblas, prometo que tu siempre seras mi razon de ser, y que estare contigo, mas alla del juicio final...-Diciendo esto, beso con todo el amor que su corazon podia desbordar los labios de su humano.

-Hace frio no lo crees?

-..Si, hace bastante frio...-Dijo un pelirrojo tiritando por el gelido ambiente que los cubria. El nublado cielo del Reino Unido, los cubria, dandole al dia, un toque nostalgico. Ambos, sintieron dentro de si, una abrumadora sensacion de soledad.

-Sabes Stan?-Pregunto a su vez el chico de los ojos verdes.

-¿Que pasa Kyle?..

-Extraño tanto mi vida pasada...

-Yo tambien amigo... Yo tambien...-Dijo el con un tono solemne- Daria lo que fuera, por volver a sentir los abrazos de mama, a escuchar las risas de papa, y a tocar el rostro de Shelly, aunque eso significara un buen golpe... Como los extraño...

Kyle, comenzo a reir, pero, sin embargo, sus carcajadas, tenian un toque triste.

-Yo tambien.. Daria lo que fuera, por volver a sentir los abrazos de Ike, y de mi madre... Y escuchar los consejos de mi padre...-Esta vez, el pelirrojo, dominado por la trissteza, se echo a llorar.-...Como no estuve ahi Stan?... Los hubiera podido salvar, y si no, hubiera podido irme con ellos... Yo no los protegi Stan.. No lo hice...

Sollozando fuertemente abrazo sus piernas, pero esta vez, sintio como era envuelto protectoramente.

-No Kyle... Ni siquiera lo digas... ¡No!... No fue tu culpa, y si tu no hubieras podido salvarte, yo no lo hubiera resistido... ¡No hubiera resistido el perderte a ti!...-Stan tambien derramaba lagrimas, mientras miraba a su amigo del alma.

-Stan...-Dijo Kyle asombrado.

-Si Kyle, hubiera muerto en el instante que tu hubieras dejado de respirar... No puedo... Nisiquiera imaginarme, una vida sin ti... Tan doloroso...-Las lagrimas empapaban las mejillas del pelinegro, quien se lamentaba no poder expresarse mejor.

-Stan...-Sollozo nuevamente el judio, viendo al amado que habia adorado desde que se cruzo con e en el tranvia, y sin dudar ni un segundo, sujeto con fuerza su mano, y aferrandola con el alma, se levantaron para dar comienzo a un nuevo camino.


	2. Exterminio 2 Continuacion

**Un encuentro inesperado.**

-Mama…-Llamo el pequeño Butters a la dormida Linda.

-¿Qué pasa?...

-¿Eso es un bote?

Al oir esto, Linda se paro de inmediato de la cubierta. Miro hacia donde su hijo señalaba, y se asombro al ver que si, en efecto, era un bote, y no solo eso, habia tres personas ahí, entre ellas, una pequeña de no mas de 4 años.

-¡Eyyy! ¡Aquí! ¡Ayuda!- Gritaban los que iban en la lancha. En menos de unos 15 minutos, los hermanos McCormick se presentaban frente a Linda y Butters. El rubio trigueño se fijo de inmediato en el pequeño Butters y le sonrio. Este aparto la mirada sonrojado y saludo a los recien llegados.

-Yo soy Linda, este es mi hijo Butters, … ¿De donde vienen ustedes?

-Mi nombre es Kevin McCormick, venimos de Manchester…

-Encerio? ¿De verdad hay una area protegidaa ahí?

-No, la ciudad esta completamente destruida. La OTAM estadounidense arrojo bombas de 5KKm. No hay ser viviente ahí.

-No puede ser. Nosotros ibamos camino a la ciudad.

-Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que hay mucho peligro en acercarse al muelle, aunque este destruida, hay infectados rodeando la zona. Se ocultan en las praderas.

Al escuchar la palabra 'praderas' Linda se dejo caer en la cubierta y se llevo las manos a la cara. Sollozo silenciosamente de nueva cuenta.

-Disculpen, hace poco mi padre mi madre, mi abuela y yo viviamos en una cabaña en la pradera.

'Estuvimos ahí cerca de 8 meses, pero hace poco menos de unas 10 horas, mi abuela se infecto… -Hizo una pausa- Mi abuela se infecto, y mordio a mi padre. Mi mama y yo fuimos los unicos que salimos de ahí.

Al terminar su narracion, Kenny mirabva triste a ese pequeño rubio indefenso, que tenia la voz contenida, y una fuerte inocencia pintada en el rostro. Algo en el lo empujaba, lo atraia hacia si, Kenny, no perdio tiempo, y mientras Linda y Kevin hacian planes de viajar todos juntos Kenny fue con Butters.

-Siento mucho lo de tu padre…

Butters lo miro, y sonrio tristemente.

-¿Sabes?... Yo odiaba a mi papa, porque a mi mama y a mi siempre nos trato mal, hasta que comenzo la infeccion. Y hace 10 horas, el y mi despreciable abuela murieron. Ni siquiera siento nada.

-¿Sabes Butters?

-Mande Kenny.

-Yo tambien odiaba a mis padres, pero lo diferente, es que ellos trataron de asesinar a Karen como carnada. Kevin y yo la salvamos, pero lo feo, es que mi hermano atrajo los infectados hacia ellos, y estuvimos 15 minutos escuchando sus gritos… Mientras los devoraban vivos.

Butters miraba a Kenny con ojos como platos, y para sorpresa del bronceado rubio mayor, Butters acaricio su mano, como si lo consolara.

-Tu no tienes la culpa.

A Kenny se le iluminaron los ojos, y apreto la mano del pequeño contra su rostro. Tenia el impulso de robarle un beso al diminuto Butters, pero simplemente le acaricio el rostro con la otra mano (pues sostenia la del rubio con una) y le dijo:

-Es bueno saberlo… Conejito.

…

Habia 2 chicos que caminaban por la pradera. Iban firmemente tomados de la mano. Stan y Kyle paraban cada pocos minutos y se devoraban mutuamente. Sus besos eran dulces, y otros apasionados. Según lo necesitaran.

Cada vez que el pelinegro le besaba, las mejillas del judio ojiverde se teñian de un color rojizo. Se sentia en el paraiso cada vez que _**su**_ Stan le besaba, a pesar de estar en un lugar similar al infierno.

De pronto, vieron a lo lejos una pareja de chicos.

Al principio pensaron que eran infectados. Pero no, no lo eran, uno de ellos llevaba una gran pala en la mano izqauierda. Y el otro un bate de beisbol plateado. El de la pala era castaño, y el del bate, rubio.

Se lanzaron al piso, y cuando se enteraron que no eran infectados, avanzaron a su encuentro.

-Hola.

-Hola- Saludo el rubio.- Mi nombre es Gregory Fields, y el es Christophe DeLorne.

-Ze mole para ti, ingles-Amenzo el castaño, con un claro acento frances apuntandole con la pala al pelinegro y a Gregory. Stan se sobresalto, pero Gregory solo le solto un bufido.

-Yo soy Stan, Stan Marsh, y el es mi novio, Kyle Broflovski.-Dijo Stan orgullosamente. Kyle se sorprendio por su comentario, pero no puso objecion.

Christophe se puso rojo al ver a Gregory y volteo el rostro.

-Encantado Stan, Kyle.-Saludo Gregory con una sonrisa amable y educada.

Ze Mole, reacciono de esa forma al descubrir que los desconocidos eran.. Como el… Eran … Gays… Y no se avergonzaban de decirlo. Gregory parecia encantado con aquel par, y en la mente del frances solo se formo una invisible pregunta…

¿Qué pasaria si….?

…

Damien cargaba a Pip, quien dormia tranquilamente en los brazos de su demonio. Sonreia, recordando todos los momentos que vivio con su angelito, los cuales, ambos claramente mostraban los sentimientos, sentimientos que eran fieramente correspondidos.

Recordaba cuando nadaron juntos en el lago en Italia, esa ocasión era especial pues Pip mostro su perfecto cuerpo (Asi es, Pip, aunque sea chico, esta bueno XD), y caaasiii se besan, pero unos niños llegaron al lugar y ¡por Dios! No hubiera sido correcto cogerse con su Pip enfrente de unos niños….

Pip tambien sonreia. Dormia, pero se maravillaba entre sus sueños escuchando el corazon de su adorado Damien.

Ya era de noche, y caminaba tranquilo, como si fuera un parque. Pero no, no era un parque, era una zona de infectados, de humanos mutantes come carne, claro que a Damien le valia una soberana madre, pues era el anticristo, y era un dios oscuro y bla, blah, blah… Ya ustedes se sabran todos estos choros, bien choteados del demonio.

De la nada, Damien puso de un moviemiento a Pip en su espalda, y corrio velozmente por el gran prado. No se equivocaba, ese era el olor… Ese era el olor de humanos….

Vio a le lejos a dos parejas que cruzaban la pradera, y desperto a Pip dulcemente.

-Mi amor… Tenemos compañía.

El mencionado abrio los ojos y le dio a Damien un tierno beso en la mejilla, el anticristo sonrio ante la accion del pequeño, y le dirigio un 'te amo'.

Damien no lo bajo, sino que mostro su mejor pose de atemorizar, y avanzo con su angel en la espalda a esos desconocidos.

Pip rogaba que por favor, fueran unas buenas personas.


	3. Exterminio 3 Monologo de Dos Confundidos

**Dentro de la Mente de Ze Mole**

MMM… Estaba confundido, es decir, no yo no… No se…

Gregory Fields, es tan… Tan… ¡Idiota!

Quien carajos se cree el para robarme el corazon, y para hacerme suspirar cada vez que se rie… ¿¡Quien!?

No se como fue posible que me enamorara de el… Es decir es egolatra, presumido, se cree la gran mierda, un regañon, enojon, petulante, histerico, tonto, presuntuoso, es en pocas palabras un niño berrinchudo, caprichoso, que no ve mas alla de su puto intelecto… Y tambien es lindo, cariñoso, dulce, atento, consentidor, hermoso, tan tierno como un elote, sincero, bondadoso amable adorable y.. Y…

Aguarden…

¡MIERDA! ¡¿Ven!? ¡Aquí voy de nuevo!

Rayos, siempre se me suelta la lengua a la hora de hablar de el.

Pero no, ya hablando en serio, creo que Gregory es un tonto… Porque siempre se rie de todas las imbeciladas que digo.. Es decir, digo no se, algo como que '¡_Si osas robarme algo… juro que te mato cabron' _Y ahí va el imbecil, riendose de todo…

Es encerio!

Una ocasión, nos quedamos en una bodega, y dije una de mis (Muy frecuentes) mamadas, ¡Casi nos encuentran!... Se rio tanto, que sus putas carcajadas se oirian en Francia…

Y en cuestion de la limpieza… ¡Ah! Es un puto regañon… Vamos por la pradera, y se la pasa criticando asi como que… 'Christophe, tienes salpicado los pantalones', Osea ¡¿Quién mierda se fija en como va vestido cuando unos putos mutantes come carne nos persiguen?! ¡¿Quién?!

Y Luego nos encontramos con esos dos dulcecitos, Stan y Kyle, creo, se la pasan acaramelados, beso y beso, y 'Ay te amo Stan'. O 'Ay te amo Kylie'… Esta bien son gays pero… ¡POR DIOS!

Ahh… Me canse…

Aunque nunca me arrepentire de salvar a ese imbecil rubio, ingles, pues sera muy regaños, mamon, petulante presumido, arrogante, histerico y todo… Pero yo lo amo…

Cada vez que me dice Chris… Con dulzura… Con tanto amor impregnado… Con tanta alegria… Como amo a ese idiota…

Y si alguien toca a **MI **idiota… ¡Juro que los mato cabrones!

**Dentro de la mente de Gregory**

Tan triste es viajar con Christophe… Sin poderme lanzar a el, y besarlo, amarlo, abrazarlo, gritarle que me haga suyo, que no me suelte jamas y que deje de ser tan imbecil, y me ame tanto como yo lo amo, y amare siempre…

Aunque si, maldito frances, sucio, fanfarron, presumido, frio, grosero, mal educado, mamon, imbecil, insensible, vale madristas, tonto… ¿Ustedes creen? Me dice exagerado porque no me gusta hacer del baño en cualquier puto arbusto de mierda…

Y ah, su lenguaje, tantos meses viajando junto a el que soy un pelado, mirenme, yo n o solia hablar asi, a menos que me colmen la paciencia, y vaya que tengo muuuuuuuuuchaaaa paciencia… Con el…

Fiu… Y dice… caada mamada, como no me voy a reir, hasta dormido dice imbeciladas…

Y cuando toca el baño, en cada rio que encontramos, yo claro que considero y le doy su espacio y todo… Pero ¡El! Ahí esta pegadote viendome… Hasta que no se va me baño, claro, claro, pero me tengo que esperar un buen ratotototote para que se venza y se vaya a chingar a su…

¡Ayyy Dios! ¡Dame paciencia!...

Pero, hablando en terminos correctos, yo pienso que Chris, **MI ** Chris…

- Bon jour mon ami….-Oi su voz en mi oido…

-¡¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer más que andar chingando a la gente Christophe?!

Estaba tan clavado en lo mio que me fui de espaldas… Ay y el solo riendose…

Volviendo a mi asunto…

¡Amo a Christophe DeLorne!

**Dentro de la mente de Stan.**

Kyle

Kyle

Kyle

Kyle

Kyle

Kyle

Kyle

Kyle

Kyle

Kyle

Kyle

Kyle

Kyle

Kyle

Kyle

Kyle

Kyle

Kyle

Kyle

Kyle

Kyle

Kyle

Kyle

Ah, y una cosa mas.. ¡Kyle!

**Dentro de la mente de Kyle**

Stan

Stan

Stan

Stan

Stan

Stan

Stan

Stan

Stan

Stan

Stan

Stan

Stan

Stan

Stan

Stan Stan ** ¡MIOOOOO!**

Stan

Stan

Stan

Stan

Stan

Stan

Stan

¡STAN!


	4. Una Reunion Y Cuatro Mas

**Una Reunion Y 4 mas**

10 Meses antes.

El suelo temblaba por la fuerte musica, habia hermosas mujeres bailando, y riendo, parejas besandose y yo avanzaba por la barra, dispuesta a encontrar una chica. De pronto vi frente a mi una belleza de pelo negro y rizado, de ojos cafes, y su piel, canela, suave y perfecta. Me paralize pues pense que era un angel, pero no. Y al saludarla, ella me dijo su nombre con una hermosa sonrisa, el nombre mas precioso de mundo; Nichole.

Estuvimos juntos como 5 meses, ella vivio conmigo, y quedo embarazada, no piensen que no nos divertiamos.

Pero un dia, discuti con ella, por una idiotez. Sali del apartamento dejandola llorando por mi rabiosa actitud. Estuve un tiempo en el antro, y conoci a chicas, le fui infiel en pocas palabras. Desperte en la casa de una de ellas.

Sali, y todo era un caos.

Llegue como pude al departamaneto, y la encontre tirada en el suelo. Agonizante. La lleve rapido al hospital, mi bebe, iba a ser una niña. Fue, en pocas palabras… Pero… Pero Nichole no sobrevivio. El virus en su sistema no afecto a la niña, pero si a ella.

La acabo en cuestion de minutos, a diferencia de otros a ella la mato definitivamente. El doctor me entrego a la bebe justo antes de suicidarse.

Aturdido, si,era la unica palabra que me describia. Tenia a la niña llorando en mis brazos, y muerte y desolacion a mi alrededor, con mi mujer muerta pasos atrás, y un doctor suicida frente a mi.

Vi a uno de ellos, eran terrorificos. Eran… escalofriantes…

Avanzo hacia mi, con los ojos fijos en la bebe, pero ni siquiera respondi… No respondia… Mi cuerpo no respondia… Y de prontpo senti un tiron…

Un chico de ojos verdes, y cabello castaño me jalaba del brazo, y me hizo correr… Al parecer era paciente, pues iba en una bata de hospital. Salimos, y nos subimos a una camioneta negra, era fabulosa, al parecer era de el porque traia las llaves, y si no… Que suertudo…

-¿Qué diablos piensas?...-Pregunto fijando la vista en mi rostro atonito. Sus ojos verdes parecian dos estanques… Grandes y brillantes… Me hipnotize con ellos…-¿Oye estas bien?

-S-si… Es-estoy b-bien….-Consegui balbucear.

-Ah, que bueno, mi nombre es Clyde, Clyde Donovan… ¿Y el tuyo?

-To-Token, Token Black…

-Y bien Token, ¿Me quisieras decir, que carajos hacias ahí en ese hospital?

Le explique todo. Detalle a detalle. Me dijo que tenia boletos para un navio que desembarcaria en la costa, pero solo era para una persona. Decidimos juntos para quien seria…

-Nichole, Nichole Black… Tiene que sacarla de aquí.,..

-¿No viene nadie?

-No solo llevesela a ella…

Para mi sorpresa, Clyde eligio a Nichole como pasajera… Ella partiria de Londres en el barco hacia America.

Bese a Nichole en la frente y le entregue a mi hija a la Señora Victoria según me dijo que se llamaba.

Vi partir a mi bebe para que no se viera sometida al infierno en el que estaria… En el que merecia estar…

Clyde y yo estuvimos ocultos como4 meses, despues nos fuimos de la ciudad, y ahora, avanzamos cruzando un enorme prado dorado, y con pastizales altos, como es preferente viajar.

Aprendimos a las malas que hay que evitar las grandes ciudades, los almacenes, y las cabañas….

Pero algo paso en ese lapso de tiempo… Clyde eraa muy imprtante para mi, pero hay que ser sincero, el imbecil de veras que no capta indirectas…

Mu.

**Fin P.O.V Token**

-¡Token! ¡Corre!...-Grito un chico castaño, alertando a su amigo. Cuando se dieron cuenta eran perseguidos por una pequeña horda de infectados.

Fue tan rapido que no podian detenerse, pues eran muy veloces…

De pronto Clyde resbalo, y cayo en el suelo… Token cuando se percato de ello, solo avanzo a su lado, y le tomo la mano con firmeza… Era muy tarde, se quedaron ahí… Esperando su muerte…

_¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

Abrieron sus ojos y vieron como los 6 zombies cayeron muertos delante de si… Miraron a todas direcciones, y vieron bajar a un chico de ojos grises de una colina de la pradera. Traia consigo un enorme rifle de francotirador, y los miraba con incredulidad.

Tras el, iba un rubio, con el cabello algo alborotado, y sus ojos color oliva parpadeaban rapidamente, reflejando la enorme sorpresa que ambos habian sentido cuando les vieron.

-¿Qué carajos piensan?- Prgunto el pelinegro bajando el rifle. Token parpadeo y ayudo a Clyde a levantarse del suelo. Estaba sonrojado, y Tweek, como se llamaba el rubio tembloroso se percato de ello…

Acordaron viajar en grupo, y los 4 avanzaron, ahora si, armados como Dios manda.

De pronto, todos se asombraron al escuchar gritar a Clyde…

-¡Dios mio! ¡Hay mas!


	5. La Reunion Final

**La Reunion Final**

Damien avanzaba con Pip en su espalda, Token atrajo a Clyde hacia si mismo, Craig tomo de la mano a Tweek, Stan y Kyle se engancharon de los brazos, Christophe instintivamente puso a Gregory tras de si cubriendolo con su cuerpo…. Finalmente, nuestros chicos se encontraron.

-¿Quiénes son?- Pregunto Craig con tono sombrio.

-Lo mismo digo yo…-Pregunto Damien altaneramente, poniendosele al tu por tu (Por no decir que al brinco) a Craig, y este le lanzo una mirada envenenada.

-¿Alguno de ustedes esta infectado?-Pregunto Token, y en tono de mofa Damien le respondio

-Si, no miras mis ojos?

Christophe se rio para sus adenhtros, y se relajo, dejando su postura defensora, y avanzo al centro.

-Asi que miren nada mas… 5 lindas parejitas reunidas.

Damien solto un rugido, y Pip al oirle bajo de su espalda, y le abrazo para tranquilizarlo. Al parecer funciono, ya que Damien se relajo, y lo atrajo posesivamente hacia su cuerpo, rodeandolo con sus brazos.

-¿Tienes algun problema con eso?- Prgunto Craig a Chris mirandolo retadoramente.

-¿Y tu?

-Nadie tiene ningun problema con nadie…-Solto un rubio trigueño, que intervino, y miro sonriente a los 10 contrincantes que se miraban entre si con desconfianza y precausion. Frente a nuestros 10 viajeros, Kenny, y Butters se acercaban, sonrientes, haciendo que el ambiente se relajara algo, y haciendo sonreir de alivio a Tweek, Pip, Clyde, Kyle y Gregory.

-¿Qué hay mis amigos?

-¿Kenny?...-Preguntaron nuestros 5 amigos peligrosos, hablese de Damien, Stan, Christophe, Craig y Token.

-Miren nada mas… Que pequeño es el mundo… ¿No es asi?

La frase de '¿Lo conoces' por parte de los menores no se hizo esperar, y cada uno le dijo que si… A su manera…

-¡Kenny amigo!-Exclamo a Stan y abrazo fraternalmente al trigueño. La atmosfera de tension se habia rota gracias a la repentina aparicion del trigueño, y su calido saludo a sus antiguos compañeros de institucion.

-¿Y quien es el?-Pregunto Chris mirando a Butters, quien saludo dulcemente a los desconocidos.

-Este, mi querido, Ze Mole, es mi pequeño conejito…

Butters al oir esto, se sonrojo bruscamente y se froto los nudillos nerviosamente ante el comentario del rubio mayor.

-¡Kenny! ¡Butters!...-Gritaron Linda y Karen desde el barco.

-Ya vamos ….-Exclamo Kenny, y mirando sonriente a sus amigos y sus parejas pregunto.-¿Quieren ray?


	6. Los Planes

**Los Planes**

En unos minutos, todos se encontraban en la cubierta del bote saludando amigable y timidamente, unos y otros.

Kenny sonreia al ver que sus mejores amigos del internado militar se encontraban a salvo, y dentro de si, se alivio al ver quienes eran las parejas de estos.

Para el fue toda una sorpresa ver al sadico, arrogante, despiadado, cruel, frio, apatico, malvado Damien Thorn, de la mano de una persona que demostraba ser la amabilidad y la bondad, y la timidez personificada. Y no solo eso, si no que se le viera feliz, y sobre todo enamorado.

Tambien se asombro al ver a Stan, apretando contra si al pequeño pelirrojo, que lo abrazaba calidamente. Stan Marsh, el capitan del equipo de futbol americano del internado enamorado de un delicado e inteligente chico.

No se acabo de carcajear al escuchar a Ze Mole contar como fue su vida con Gregory despues de la infeccion, pues segun contaba el era un fastidioso de primera, pero a leguas se veia que traia de un ala al frances.

Contaron sus anecdotas despues de que los menores, y la madre de Butters se quedaran dormidas. Kevin se quedo frito tras cenar pescado enlatado, y Karen junto a el parecia haber entrado en un estado de coma.

-¿Y de chicas? ¿Como les ha ido?-Pregunto Kenny sonriente.

A todos se les borro la felicidad en un instante, y el ambiente se torno verdaderamente triste. Token se acordo de la madre de su hija, Stan de su fallecida esposa, Craig de su adorada hermana Ruby, Damien de Lilith, su madre, y Christophe de Ellie, su novia que fallecio en el bombardeo de Manchester, unas semanas antes de encontrarse con su adorado Gregory.

-Imagino que sucede... Si es muy duro no ha...-Comenzo Kenny.

-...Tenia un empleo en Gran Bretaña... Todos los dias, me despedia de Wendy antes de salir a la calle, y dirigirme a la oficina... Un dia... Un dia...-Las lagrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Stan...- Mis padres, y Shelly, me fueron a visitar... Estuve hasta tarde, y me fui al trabajo... Como era en las afueras de la ciudad... La onda de impacto no me alcanzo... Desperte en el auto, y todo a mi alrededor era muerte... habia personas que se quemaban vivas... Que no alcanzaron a salir de los autos... Me arrastre como pude... Y corri, corri, hasta que me ardieron las piernas... Pero no me detuve...

Todos a su alrededor miraban asombrados a Stan que reprimia las lagrimas para evitar que salieran de sus ojos.

-Llegue a la ciudad... Y estaba todo destruido... Pero no habia gente... Llegue a mi casa, y via a mis padres, a Shelly, tirados en el suelo... Sparky, mi perro murio tambien... Subi, y no encontre a Wendy... Y cuando fui al jardin... La halle en el seto de las flores... Apenas respiraba... Se..-La voz de Stan se quebro, y comenzo a sollozar- Se despidio de mi... Y lo ultimo que me dijo... fue un '_Te amo'_...

Se rompio finalmente, y lloro sin parar a la vista de sus apesadumbrados compañeros. Todos lo consolaron, dandole palmadas en la espalda, y despues de un rato, el regreso a la serenidad. Se enteraron luego que conocio al pelirrojo en el tranvia de un pueblo a las afueras de Londres antes de que la infeccion alcanzara aquel lugar... Y despues huyeron juntos, del horror que ese virus causo en sus vidas.

La segunda fue la de Token, que les conto de Nichole, y de su hija, que ahora, deberia estar creciendo feliz en America, a salvo de aquel infierno mortal donde estaba su progenitor.

Christophe se mantuvo frio cuando hablo de Ellie, explico como la conocio, y tambien que su relacion fue muy dificil porque el caracter de ambos era completamente igual. Sin embargo si le lastimo mucho cuando la chica se quedo en l ciudad en llamas de Manchester, y murio al bombardeo. Chris quizo ir por ella, pero Estados Unidos envio a la OTAM para resguardar el area, y no hubo modo de la supervivencia de la muchacha, ni del paso de Christophe, pues lo que quedaba de la ciudad eran unicamente polvo y cenizas.

Craig lloro amargamente al recordar la imagen de se queridisima Ruby transformada en un infectado. Ella asesino a sus padres, y casi lo mata a el, pero afortunadamente le disparo a tiempo. Enterro a su hermana en el jardin, donde jugaban cuando niños. Llevaba de amuleto una pulsera que ella misma le hizo, y un recuerdo de la niña a la que el tanto adoro.

Damien hablo de su madre, quien ahora estaba enterrada en la cabaña donde vivio con ella despues de su salida del internado. Lilith siempre seria una parte muy especial en el pasado del joven anticristo.

...

A la mañana siguiente desembarcaron en una pradera muy distinta en la que ellos se encontraron. Maravillados, admiraron la hermosura del magico lugar que se extendia ante sus ojos.

El cielo azul cubria sus cabezas, y las nubes danzaban en el. El pasto, tan verde como los ojos del judio amor de Marsh, tapizaba partes del maravilloso prado. Y largos pastizales tan dorados como el cabello de Gregory y Pip, acariciaban lentamente las manos de nuestros chicos.

La zona era muerta, pues en el celular de Craig no habia indicio de señal. Los rubios menores, Pip, Gregory, Butters, Tweek, Clyde y Kyle corrieron al manantial que se escondia tras unos altos y frondosos pinos. La madre de Butters, y Karen preparaban una fogata, y Kevin fue a cazar algun animal cercano de ahi.

Los chicos morbosamente sonrieron confiados entre si al formularse un siniestro plan en sus mentes...

Oh-Oh

No era nada bueno...

...

-¡Vamos Pip!¡El agua esta estupenda!-Exclamo Butters que ya estaba dentro del cristalino manantial.

-Es extraño, esta agua es muy calida...-Comento Clyde sonrojado por el placer de por fin tomar un baño tranquilo y caliente.

-Es un verdadero milagro...-Inquirio a su vez Kyle, sus rizos pelirrojos se habian convertido en ondas ya que se sumergio en el agua azul, y acendio otra vez con una enorme sonrisa.

Tweek se lanzo desde una roca y todos rieron al escuchar su grito de victoria. Gregory y PIp apenas se despojaban de sus ropas superficiales, pero miraban sonrientes a sus amigos. Gregory fue el primro dejando atras a Pip, quien se sonrojo al ver que en **verdad** parecia una chica, delgado, de rasgos delicados, y para terminarla de joder, de cabello largo. Suspiro, y dejandose su delicada camisa (Blusa en realidad) se dirigio al agua. Sin embargo se quedo plantado al escuchar un ruido a sus espaldas... Su respiracion se detuvo al sentir a alguien tras el... Lagrimas de terror se le escaparon al sentir el agarre y el rugido junto a el...

-Mmmm... Por fin encontre a mi presa...-Susurro Damien sensualmente al oido del horrorizado rubio, quien sintio un escalofrio al deleitarse, para su desgracia con la lengua de su demonio recorrer su cuello...

-¡Damien!..-Exclamo Pip antes de pegarle tremenda bofetada... Que hizo palidecer a todos los presentes. El anticristo resulto herido en la caceria de su adorado corderito. Y sin perder un segundo, Damien y los mayores saltaron sobre sus respectivas parejas, pegandoles a todos un susto de muerte.

Una hora mas tarde, los pequeños se dirigian furiosos a ayudar a Linda con la comida, vestidos, y con el cabello empapado, y sobre todo con una mirada de '_Hijos de perra'._

Dejaron atras a sus respectivas parejas con una mejilla hinchada y uno que otra herida facial

Desgraciadamente, no les salio nada bien sus planes de caceria...

Continuara...

_Avances:_

_-¡Dios Mio! ¡Corran! ¡Corran! ¡Ya vienen!- Exclamo Butters desde la punta de una colina._

_Las agitadas respiraciones de los infectados dieron alerta a todos sobre su presencia y les dieron unos segundos de ventaja. Sin embargo hubo algo que los hizo detenerse en seco..._


	7. La Union

**La huida**

La noche habia caido ya. La luna iluminaba la pradera y daba una hermosa imagen a sus ocupantes. La fogata habia sido apagada para no atraer nada ni delatar su presencia.

Gregory habia quedado frito despues de la cena, y ahora estaba recargado en el hombro de Christophe quien lo contemplaba tiernamente. Roncaba de forma ligera y delicada.

-Chris...Mññg...-Dijo entre sueños el rubio provocando una carcajada general y un notable sonrojo por parte del frances.

De uno a uno se fueron quedando dormidos. Stan y Kyle tiernamente abrazados. Craig y Tweek recargados el uno con el otro. Damien tenia al inconsciente Pip en el regazo y lo abrazaba dulcemente.

Token y Clyde ni siquiera se habian dado cuenta pues estaban fulminados desparrancados en el suelo.

Kevin se habia dormido cerca de la fogata para mantener el calor, y Karen y Linda, dormian, la niña en el regazo de la señora Stotch, roncaba suavemente.

Butters al percatarse que todos dormian, decidio ir al manantial a tomar un baño nocturno.

Kenny desperto al oir ruido y siguio a Butters secretamente. Ya lo habia visto en ropa interior, pero jamas desnudo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al contemplarlo sin prenda alguna, y se sobresalto al percatarse de un problema visible en su entrepierna.

Vio como salto y se sumergio en el agua. Sonrio al ver como chapoteaba cuando resbalo y por un momento tambaleo. Miraba al cielo con expresion melancolica y Kenny no evito el impulso de acercarse a el. Se quito la camisa y los zapatos. Avanzo hacia su conejito y finalmente decidio hablarle.

-Hola Butters...-Lo saludo. Butters se sobresalto y de inmediato se cubrio al ver que no estaba solo. Sonrojado le dijo a Kenny.

-¡Ke-Kenny! ¡¿Pero que ha-haces a-aqui?!

-Te queria acompañar.

Para eso no tuvo respuesta, y se quedo boquiabierto al ver el perfecto torso desnudo del rubio mayor. Esste sonrio al ver su reaccion y se metio en el agua.

Butters estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera se movio. Tenia frente a el al chico mas hermoso que jamas habia visto, alguien que se parecia mas a un dios que a un hombre, y que lo enamoro desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Kenny le acaricio el rostro. Y este siguio en su trance.

-Te quiero Butters... Y mucho...

-Kenny...

-Quiero estar junto a ti...

-Yo tambien...-Se acercaron mas, quedando cara a cara. El sonriente Kenny contemplaba al sonrojado Butters, que estaba inmovil y sin poder articular palabra. Lentamente el rostro del rubio mayor recorrio la distancia, y poso sus labios sobre los del pequeño.

Era el primer beso de Butters, y el beso preferido de Kenny. Fue timido al principio, pero luego Kenny lamio el labio inferior del pequeño, solicitando su entrada. Butters sin saber que hacer abrio un poco la boca y dio entrada a la lengua de Kenny, que lo fascino con sus el beso se encendio, y Kenny rodeo a Butters con sus brazos por la cintura, y este se aferro delicadamente a la nuca del ojiazul. Las manos de Kenny recorrian ansiosas la espalda del menor, y lo deleitaban con sus seductoras caricias.

En un arrebato de pasion, Kenny levanto a Butters, y lo saco en brazos del agua, lo deposito en el suelo, y le beso nuevamente. Beso cada parte, cada centimetro de la piel del pequeño, y hacia que se estremeciera entre suspiros.

-Ahh... Kenny...-Le enloquecia la forma en la que suspiraba su nombre. Su deliciosa mezcla de suspiro, y sobre el, y lo miro, sonrojado, jadeante y perfecto. Sus desnudos cuerpos provocaban una sensacion de irrealidad al momento, y Butters que pensaba que era un sueño, no se quiso detener por ningun momento.

Kenny acaricio la intimidad del pequeño y provoco que se sobresaltara con un gemido.

-Ahhh...-Gimio. El sonido hizo arder a Kenny en la llama de la pasion, pero quizo seguir torturandose. Su masoquismo lo mataba y a la vez lo excitaba.

Continuo con su tarea de corromper al menor, hasta que se quedo mudo con la imagen que Butters le regalo.

-P-Por fa-favor...-Le dijo, le rogo, le suplico con lagrimas en los ojos. Kenny palidecio y penso que queria que se detuviera, pero un movimiento de caderas por parte de Butters le dio entender lo que deseaba.

-¿Estas seguro?... No quiero pre...-No lo dejo terminar, beso sus labios indicandole que le necesitaba. Kenny se posiciono y sintio la entrada del pequeño, comenzo a abrirse paso, y la sensacion fue la mas abrasadora que jamas habia sentido. Butters se aferro a la espalda del dios que lo iba a hacer suyo, y asintio cuando se dijo '_¿Lo deseas?'_

-No es mi intencion lastimarte...-Dijo Kenny asustado por las lagrimas en los ojos del pequeño. Este le sonrio tan dulcemente que el corazon de Kenny revoloteo de alegria y de amor.

Le embistio de forma delicada y profunda. Disfruto cada minuto... Cada segundo...

-Ahhh...-Gemia Butters sin poder controlar sus expresiones. Daba la impresion que ardia en la llama del placer y de la lujuria. Kenny no quiso cerrar los ojos a pesar de la dolorosa sensacion del abrumador placer que estaba experimentando. Le queria mirar siempre.

Sus embestidas se volvieron salvajes, rapidas y precisas... Ambos ya de habian desencadenado y cantaban a todo pulmon el nombre del contrario, amandose, y sin parar de decir 'Te amo'...

El baile termino cuando Kenny derramo su escencia en Butters, y ambos se dijeron mutuamente con el corazon dos palabras quee aclararon su vida y convirtieron el infierno en el paraiso.

-Te amo...-Murmuraron ambos

...

-¿Donde estan Butters y Kenny?-Pregunto el amodorrado Pip. Todos se preguntaron lo mismo, y fue Damien quien contesto...

-Ambos tenian unos asuntos muy importantes que atender.-Pip le miro confundido, y este le sonrio para disipar la duda. La noche anterior los escucho cuando fue al baño. Al verlos sonrio confiado y se dio cuenta que estaba en o cierto al sspechar de sus sentimientos.

-¿Y cuales eran?-Pregunto Kyle somnoliento.

-No lo se... Pero si eran de suma importancia...

Continuara


	8. La Huida

**La Huida**

Kenny abrio los ojos lentamente. Sonrio al sentir a Butters abrazandole. Levanto un poco el rostro y admiro nuevamente a su ppequeño conejito desnudo tan hermoso y tan inocente como siempre. Su corazon latia con tanta fuerza que le costaba trabajo creer que ayer, en la noche el y su amado Butters se unieron por primera vez a la luz de la luna.

-Buenos dias mi amor...-Dijo al fin Kenny sonriente a su pequeño. Este se levanto de inmediato, y le planto un pequeño beso en los labios al mayor. Se abrazaron y en poco tiempo comenzaron a vestirse.

-¿Kenny?...-Parecia nervioso-... ¿Vol-volveremos a... Repetirlo?

La pregunta dejo sorprendido a Kenny, pero corrio y abrazo al niño por la cintura, susurrandole tierna y seductoramente en el oido:

-¿Crees que podria soportar ver como te vistes, sin tener la certeza de que _**obviamente**_ lo volveremos a repetir?

Butters se sonrojo de golpe pero su expresion se ilumino y sonrio dulcemente que a Kenny le dio un vuelco el corazon.

-¡Genial!

Terminaron de vestirse, y Kenny le paso un brazo por los hombrs a Butters. Este no se nego, si no que tomo su mano, y la aferro fuertemente.

Comenzaron el regreso a donde estaba su campamento. Damien y Christophe dieron una sonrisa confiada al verles, a Linda casi se desmaya al ver que Butters estaba bien, Kevin y Karen suspiraron de alivio al comprobar que Kenny estaba sano, y los menores siguieron intrigados por los 'asuntos' que Damien les menciono.

Por la tarde, Gregory advirtio que se habian quedado sin leña para la fogata y decidio ir por mas. Iba a irse solo, pero Christophe lo miro con cara de que **IBAN **a ir juntos. Se rindio con un suspiro y tomo el hacha para cortar.

Se marcharon en direccion al manantial, y el camino fue silencioso. Gregory estaba tan nervioso de ir con Ze Mole solos de nuevo, y Christophe estaba hecho un mar de sentimientos pero vaya que disimulaba bien.

Cuando encontraron el tronco donde se cortaba la madera, Christoph ayudo a Gregory pues advirtio que era demasiado pequeño y fragil como para levantar el hacha.

-Eres un debilucho _Mon amour..._-Le dijo Ze Mole, y para provocarle se quito la camisa y comenzo la tarea de cortar la leña. Gregory quien estaba furioso se quedo helado al ver el torso desnudo de Christophe. Era perfectamente torneado, y fornido, pero en su palida y cremosa piel, habia grandes cicatrices que le marcaban. Christophe sonrio al ver que acerto con su accion provocativa al ver al rubio boquiabierto.

-¿Como te hiciste eso?-Pregunto de manera inconsciente el rubio.

-¿Que? ¿Las cicatrices?-Inquirio a su vez el frances.

-Si...-Contesto Gregory.

-Fue en un intento de escape del internado militar, la del pecho fue con el alambre de puas, y las de la espalda fue como un castigo por nuestro guardia de vigilancia...-Contesto Christophe sin darle importancia.

Gregory se levanto e impulsivamente acaricio la espald de Ze Mole. El frances se estremecio y sonrojo al sentir las manos del ingles tocandole la piel Dejo clavada el hacha y miro los grandes ojos grises de Gregory, de su adorado Gregory.

-¿¡Pero?! ¿¡Que te pasa?! ¡Mira lo que te hiciste!...-Exclamo Gregory con lagrimas en los ojos por imaginar el dolor que Christophe debio sentir.

Este lo miraba asombrado, el, Gregory, el orgulloso ingles del que cayo enamorado, le exigia con lagrimas en los ojos explicacion por la estupidez cometio años atras...

Volvio su rostro completamente y quedo frente a frente con su amado. Era pequeño, pues Christophe era a su lado realmente alto. Las lagrimas se desbordaron de los ojos del ingles, y acaricio nuevamente su pecho, con tanta delicadeza como si quisiera no hacerle mas daño del que ya tenia tatuado en la piel.

-Gregory... No llores... Ya paso hace mucho tiempo...-Le dijo con dulzura al rubio frente a el acariciando su rostro.

Sollozando Gregory le respondio entre voz ahogada:

-Pero... No puedo ni imaginarme... El dolor que debiste sentir...-Le dijo tristemente a su amado frances.

La respuesta dejo a Chris sin aliento y le miro nuevamente a sus llorosos ojos. Sin poder resistirlo, Gregory se lanzo y le abrazo delicadamente. Acariciaba su espalda de manera insistente, como si quisiera desaparecer de ahi sus enormes cicatrices.

Ze Mole le respondio el abrazo, estrechando a su pequeño ingles contra si. No quiso apartarse de el hasta que Gregory dejara de derramar lagrimas.

-No llores mas _mon amour..._Sabes que.. estoy aqui para ti.-Le dijo Cristophe a su ingles. Este solo le miro. El gris y el oliva se encontraron...

-I love you Christophe... Forever in my heart...-Le dijo Gregory en su natal ingles.

- Je t'aime trop Gregory...-Respondio a su declaracion el frances con un nudo en la garganta y las mejillas ardiendo. Se habian cofesado su amor. Por fin despues de tantos meses, Gregory Fields y Christophe DeLorne habian dicho una verdad que habia crecido en su corazon, y que ahora gritarian a los cuatro vientos.

En unos segundos, el amor se transformo en un abrasador deseo, y Christophe le arranco la camisa de botones a su ingles. De besaron apasionadamente, y comenzaron algo, que habian deseado muchos meses.

No habia marcha atras...

Terminaron en el cesped. Piel contra piel. Disfrutando de unirse a la persona mas amada en el mundo. Christophe hizo suyo a su ingles, y ambas almas se unieron por fin, para nunca volver a separarse.

...

Regresaron tomados de la mano, pero se echaron al suelo al ver en el horizonte. Sus compañeros tambien estaban en la misma posicion, tirados y temblorosos. Habian llegado. Se arrastraron hasta ellos, y se sorprendieron al verles a todos tomados de las menos con sus respectivos amores. Stan y Kyle aferraban sus manos, Craig y Tweek tenian recargados sus cabezas, listas para correr. Damien tenia en la espalda a Pip, y estaba preparado, Token y Clyde estaban con los brazos enganchados, y Kenny tenia a su amado y a la madre de Butters con Karen atras y tenia mas que isto el rifle.

Gregory de inmediato saco el hacha y Christophe con su adorada pala en la mano.

Los infetados estaban enfrente de ellos, pero no los veian, solo los olian y los buscaban amyores tenian las armas en las manos, y se preparaban para lo que se avecinaba.

De pronto, los infectados comenzaron la carrera.

-¡Corran!...-Exclamo Damien, y Pip y los demas emprendieron la huida, pero Gregory se quedo junto a Chris.

-¡Corre! ¡No escuchas!

-¡No te perdere! ¡Si nos vamos... Nos vamos juntos!

Ze Mole casi llora, pero se concentro en la pelea. Cuando chocaron contra ellos, sin perder tiempo comenzo la matanza. Gregory se concentro en protegerle la espalda a Ze Mole, y fue cuando sintio la verdadera adrenalina. El extasis lo sobrecargo, y le recordo a las embestidas de Christophe.

Solo podia ver la sangre saltar de los craneos de los infectados, y ver los borrones en movimiento de sus amigos. Damien disfruto poder desquitrse y sin arma comenzo a destrozar a los zombies. Gracilmente arrancaba miembros del cuerpo, como brazos, piernas, cabezas, y los iba contando. Al parecer estaba compitiendo contra Craig y Christophe y para su satisfaccion, estaba ganando.

El tiempo se paso volando, Kenny disparaba a diestra y siniestra tirandolos y dejandolos inofensivos. Cuando Damien vio esto, se agazapo y comenzo de nuevo su carniceria.

Token pudo apreciar la sangre esparcida por el suelo, y Stan pudo ver como Damien desgarraba la carne de los monstruos. Terminaron cubiertos de sangre en las ropas, y orgullosos de su tarea fueron por sus amados.

Pip casi se echa a llorar cuando vio a su demonio cubierto de sangre, y corrio a revisar que estuviera bien. Butters y Kenny se abrazaron en cuanto se vieron, Kyle se abalanzo contra Stan y le beso efusivamente. Token y Clyde solo se dirigieron una mirada de alegria, y Tweek y Craig se abrazaron fervientemente. Gregory y Christophe llegaron tomados de la mano.

Kevin corrio a ver a Karen y ella le abrazo tiernamente. La señor Stotch carraspero fuertemente llamando la atencion de todos en el lugar

-Y bien... ¿Cuando pensaban decirmelo?

Todos se miraron con expresion culpable, pero se asombraron cuando ella les regalo una tierna sonrisa.

-Chicos, no los juzgare, si se ama, ¿Que hay de malo? Pero ahora somos una familia, y las familias no guardan secretos entre si... ¿O si?

El grupo sonrio y se abrazaron de forma grupal. Pip y Gregory estaban felices de por fin pertenecer a una familia.

Una familia.


	9. Los Intrusos

**La Infectada**

Todo habia ido bien con el grupo de sobrevivientes, sabiendo que no habia nada que esconder entre ellos. Linda Stotch, se habia convertido en la matriarca del grupo, y se habia vuelto totalmente audaz, dejando atras a la asustadiza esposa que rogaba por que su marido no le golpeara.

Dejando aquel prado magico atras, llegaron a la campiña inglesa. Estaban en el borde de su isla, y si cuando vieron aquel prado pensaron que era magico, cuando descubrieron la campiña pensaban que estaban en el paraiso.

Estaban completamente incomunicados con el horror que dejaron atras por miles de millas, rios y lagos. Ahora no les preocupaba el que ellos volvieran, pero aun asi, instalaron minas por todo el borde de la campiña. Habia un enorme lago, plantaciones de uvas y trigo, campos verdes repletos de vegetales, y un gigantesco y precioso prado con millones de flores.

Hicieron tiendas juntas, para no separarse pero si darse un poco de merecida intimidad. Karen, Linda y Kevin dormian en una, y los demas en pequeñas secciones separadas.

Durante el dia, los mayores se dedicaban a cazar, y sus compañeros a juntar los frutos de las plantaciones. Linda y Karen de preparar la comida, y Pip y Gregory de lavar y tender la ropa.

No habiaindicio de señal alguna pues era una zona realmente remota dento de la isla. Pero la ausencia de comunicacion le daba un toque de irrealidad al hermoso lugar.

Kevin habia enseñado a los demas a tender trampas para animales, y llegaban todas las tardes con enormes animales a cuestas, todos se lo agradecieron, menos el orgulloso Damien, aunque todos conocian cuando le tenia gratitud a alguien, y este no fue la excepcion.

Las noches se podria decir que era una maravilla, pues a partir de que dejaban caer la cortina, todo el esfuerzo valia la pena al ver a sus amados compañeros esperandolos para un rato de merecido consentimiento, disfrutaban enormemente la compañia del contrario, e incluso habia mañanas en las que no se aparecian a hacer las labores, hasta despues del mediodia.

Era perfecta su vida en aquel lugar...

Pero nada en este mundo es perfecto...

Y menos eterno...

El sol salia, anunciando el inicio de un nuevo dia. Gregory abrio pesadamente sus grises orbes, y se desperezo con una sonrisa al ver a su queridisimo frances durmiendo a su lado.

-_Good morning my love_...-Susurro en el oido del agresivo castaño, y en el rostro de este se dibujo una enorme y dulce sonrisa.

-_Bon jour mon amour..._-Respondio a su vez. Abrio los ojos y se encontro otra vez con su angel de cabellos rubios. ¡Demonios! Se le habia pegado la tediosa mania de Damien de decirle 'angel' a su pareja, pero para ser sincero... Le encantaba llamarle asi.. Porque eso es lo que su ingles era... Un angel que lo salvo de la soledad.

Se dieron un suave beso en los labios, que con el tiempo se fue encendiendo mas y mas, estaban a punto de continuar sin detenerse, pero se sobresaltaron por el grito de Damien.

-¡Vamos pervertidos! ¡Podran coger cuando caiga la noche! ¡Christophe! ¡Es hora de irnos!

Christophe solto un sonoro gruñido, al que el anticristo respondio sin poblemas, pero no tuvo de otra mas que despedirse de su Gregory. Este se rio dulcemente al verle asi, le encantaba que todas las mañanas sus amigos se lo tuvieran que llevar casi a rastras a la caceria, pues se queria quedar con el, pero al final, siempre tenia que marcharse. Se despidieron con un tierno beso y un mirada que desbordaba amor.

-e vere pronto mi angel...-Le susurro Chris en el oido y este solo se sonrojo y le contesto con otro beso.

-¡Oye imbecil! ¡Copion de mierda!

Ze Mole solo agito la mano dandole avion al rabioso anticristo y continuo besandose con Greg. Damien iba a arremeter contra Mole, pero Pip lo tranquilizo magicamente con un tierno beso. El anticristo le sonrio con todo su amor a su angel y despues se marcho con Christophe, literalmente _a rastras._

Los demas se reian de la tipica escena de esos dos enamorados. Y partieron finalmente a su rutinaria caceria.

Linda estaba peinando a la pequeña Karen que hablaba sin parar de que Tweek le habia enseñado a moler los granos del cafe, de que Kyle le habia mostrado como desprender las uvas sin lastimar los plantios, y como Clyde le habia permitido retirar el trigo del suelo. Todos sonreian al escuchar a la niña. Butters estaba cargando la enorme olla, y Kyle encendiendo la fogata. Era un nuevo dia en su nuevo hogar.

Pronto Gregory y Pip se fueron al lago con la enorme carga de ropa sucia, y pusieron manos a la obra. Karen fue con ellos, y Butter la fue a cuidar.

Linda se quedo con Tweek y con Clyde.

El dia transcurrio con tranquilidad, Gregory y Pip platicaban animadamente de como eran sus novios, y Butters se rei con las gracias que Karen hacia lanzandose siempre de la misma roca para un clavado al que el diminuto rubio calificaba como 'profesional'.

De pronto cuando terminaron de colgar la ropa, Gregory y Pip se acercaron corriendo al campamento al escuchar el grito de llamada de Linda.

Butters los siguio despues con la niña en brazos.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-Oyo decir a su madre a los dos desconocidos que estaban frente a ella. Se asombro al ver que el ambiente era hostil, pues los recien llegados tenian las armas en las manos. Gregory y Pip estaban tensos y vio como los dos ingleses tomaron de inmediato las suyas

-Eso mismo preguntamos nosotros..-Contesto la mujer castaña altaneramente. Su compañero tambien castaño miraba maliciosamente a la madre de Butters, pero esta le sostenia la mirada sin problema alguno.

-Estan en... Territorio ocupado, y ya somos bastantes... Asi que sera mejor que se marchen...-Dijo finalmente la matriarca con un tono frio, impersonal y altanero.

La mujer extraña la miro con un odio tremendo y saco su arma apuntandole a la jefa del grupo. Gregory, Pip, Kyle, Clyde, Y Tweek desplegaron los rifles y les apuntaron a los desconocidos. Butters puso detras de si a la asustada Karen y saco su arma tambien.

-Se lo dire una vez, y solo una vez... Marchense ya...-Dijo Linda nuevamente con ese frio tono de voz.

-Yo no lo creo...-Dijo el castaño desconocido con su sonrisa imperturbable.

-Tu equivocacion es creer que tienes eleccion imbecil...-Dijo una gelida y lastimera voz sombria atras de el intruso. Gregory sonrio al ver a quien pertenecia. Christophe DeLorne apuntaba sin titubear su rifle a la sien del recin llegado. Sus ojos le miraban fijos en su enemigo, y su mano tocaba ligeramente el gatillo.

De un segundo a otro los intrusos estaban rodeados. Completamente rodeados. Stan, Damien, Craig Token, Kenny y Christophe estaban de igual forma con los rifles en mano preparados para los disparos.

-Yo conozco esa voz...-Dijo la desconocida.-...¿Christophe?

Al frances sintio que le allaban las piernas, y bajando el arma dijo asombrado.

-¿Ellie?

Gregory sintio un dolor punzante y desgarrador en el pecho cuando vio que Christophe y ella se abrazaban efusivamente... Y despues se besaban...

Bajo su arma de un tiron, y se dio media vuelta para finalmente marcharse. Pip le siguio, y se le partio el corazon al ver a su amigo desplomarse en el suelo junto al lago y llorar.

Damien y Kenny los siguieron, a darle apoyo al pobre Gregory destrozado po el cruel desamor por parte de Christophe.

...

-No son bienvenidos aqui Christophe...-Decia Linda en una reunion del grupo.-Lo siento, pero viste como reaccionaron...

-Linda, son personas, sobrevivientes como nosotros...-Rogaba el frances.-Ellos no son malas personas, solo se comportaron asi porque eramos demasiados y estaban rodeados...

-¡Por favor! Eres un imbecil...-Le solto finalmente Damien. Habia guardado por muchas horas el enojo de haber visto a Pip triste consolando al pobre Gregory- Tu mierda infiel...

-¿Infiel? ¿Porque infiel?

-¡Por Dios! ¡¿Como es posible?! Abrazaste a la estupida puta que llego enfrente de Gregory... Le diste un puto beso... ¡Idiota! ¿¡Acaso estas encerio tan pendejo como para no sentir lo que le hiciste a Gregory!?

-No fue mi intencion...

-¡¿Pero que con la jodida intencion?!-Damien estaba encabronado, todos los demas miraban al frances de forma acusadora.- ¡Cuando amas a alguien le eres fiel! ¡No te vas con la primera puta que se te resbala!

-¡Ella no es una puta!...-Grito Ze Mole- ¡Y yo no me fui con ella! ¡Yo amo a Gregory!

-¡Tu dices que lo amas! ¡Y lo lastimaste idiota! ¡Lo mataste!

Al escuchar eso Christophe corrio de regreso a su tienda de campaña, y casi se cae al ver a Gregory empacando sus cosas.

-¿Que...haces?

-¿No lo ves?... Me voy...

-No digas idioteces...

-¿Idioteces? ¡Crees que son idioteces que me vaya! ¡Despues de que te besaste con ella frente a mis malditas narices!

-Gregory, sabes que yo te amo...

De las grises orbes de Gregory volvieron a caer las lagrimas. A Ze Mole se le partio el corazon al verlo asi.

-¿Tu dices que me amas?... Y le diste un beso... Con los mismos labios con los que me besas... Y que yo tanto adoro...

Christophe no pudo articular palabra al escuchar aquella frase. Con aquella voz que el tanto amaba apagada, sin vida...

-No Christophe... Yo sabia de ella. Pero no sabia que seguia viva... Y menos que tu le seguias queriendo...

Sollozaba frente a el, sintiendo como se le salia el alma por la devastadora tristeza que le habia causado la infidelidad de su frances. Bueno, ni siquiera habia sido suyo. Todo fue una falsa ilusion.

-Yo te amo... Y si amas algo, tienes que dejarle ir... ¿No es asi _my love_?

Christophe no pudo resistir mas, se lanzo contra el ingles, y le beso los labios, transmitiendole todo el amor que sentia. La desesperacion que le causaba la idea de que se podia ir lo estaba matando... Gregory se vencio bajo el peso del dolor y simplemente se dejo llevar. Se separaron por la falta de aliento por parte del pequeño... Penso que ese beso seria el ultimo por parte de su querido, pero no podia estar mas equivocado...

Christophe no lo dejo escapar... Le arranco la camisa... Y continuo con el trabajo de mostrarle a Gregory que no amaba a ninguna ni a ninguno que no fuese el... Su amadisimo ingles...

Cuando entro en el, Gregory estaba mas rojo que un tomate y dejo escapar lagrimas... Que le provocaron una sensacion abrumadora de tristeza al frances, y le hicieron a el derramar tambien lagrimas...

-No Chris... No llores...

-Mi intencion no es lastimarte... Nunca... Como.. ¿Como es posible que pienses que yo podria amar a alguien mas?

En respuesta Gregory solo se recargo en su pecho, y le murmuro '_Porque no tiene sentido el que tu me quieras...'_

Esa triste frase hizo que el frances se deshiciera, y le besara con tanto amor como ansiaba su compañero. Le hizo el amor de una forma arrebatadoramente hermosa, junto su alma con la del ingles, y este la recibio mas que alegre, y en el climax de su union, se juro a si mismo nunca, jamas,dejar ir a su amado.

...

Cuando Gregory desperto, vio que Christophe lo observaba con esas orbes oliva que tenian loco al rubio.

-_Bon jour mon amour...-_Le saludo. Sintio las fuertes manos de su novio abrazarle, y se acurruco en su pecho.

-Chris... Mi Chris...-Susurro el, antes de volver a caer dormido. Christophe sonrio ante su comentario, y se dio cuenta al instante que Gregory no podia estar mas en lo cierto. El era de el, y seria eternamente de el.


	10. Ajusticiamiento Ingles

**¿Quien dijo que Pip no sabia pelear?**

El sol salia, iluminando la preciosa campiña inglesa, el hogar de nuestros chicos. Linda habia permitido a los desconocidos quedarse, pero con la condicion de que ninguno se acercara a su grupo.

La mujer (la perra desgraciada esa) se llamaba Ellie, la unica superviviente de Manchester, y el hombre Eric Theodore Cartman. Ambos eran como un pan y la mantequilla pues eran igualmente apaticos, groseros, arrogantes, malagradecidos, exigentes... En pocas palabras, se creian la gran cagada.

Pip, fue el unico que se mantuvo cordial con los desconocidos, por que el resto del grupo eran abiertamente hostiles con ellos. Sin embargo, no le agrado paaaraa nada, que Ellie le coqueteara a Damien. El pelinegro era realmente seco en sus negativas, pero aun asi,, Pip estaba que hervia cada vez que ella se le acercaba a **su** novio.

El diminuto Pip, cabia completamente en el concepto; Sujeto Femenino. Era delgado, delicado, de rasgos suaves, realmente pequeño, facciones afeminadas, dulce, amable, cordial, bondadoso, cariñoso, tierno, extremadamente ingenuo, generoso, cooperados, timido, propio educado incapaz de hacer el mal... En pocas palabras, el tipo era un pan... Incapaz siquiera de hacerle daño a una mosca briaga..

Nunca nadie penso que la pequeña hadita rubia de su grupo fuera grosero... Mucho menos agresivo...

...Pero cuando amas a alguien cambias..

...Y cuando a ese alguien le coquetea una puta ramera... Si que cambias...

-Hola Dami...-Susurro Ellie en el oido del pelinegro. Este se estremecio, y bufo molesto por la insistencia de la muchacha...

-Ellie... Ya habia sido claro que...

-Si cariñito, que entre tu y yo no podia haber nada serio...-Dijo en un tono extremadamente provocativo. Damien habia ido por agua, y ella que estaba nadando en el lago lo agarro comiendo moras- ...Pero yo no quiero nada serio... Solo quiero saber de que es capaz del anticristo...

Pego su cuerpo al de Damien, y este la miro inexpresivamente, aun cuando el 'atuendo' de Ellie fuera un traje de baño de dos piezas extremadamente diminuto.. Sin embargo, fue muy tarde para cuando se quiso apartar... Ellie besaba apasionadamente los labios del demonio... Se estremecio al sentir la lengua de la francesa entrar a su boca... Y a Damien se le fueron los colores cuando escucho un tierno:

-¡DAMIEN THORN! ¡Que carajos...!

La chica se separo del novio del ingles y miro confiada al iracundo pequeño de ojos azules.

-Cariño... Interrumpes...

Damien se solto como pudo del agarre de Ellie y trago en seco cuando vio el rostro de su niño.

-¡Maldita!

-Buen insulto, pero debes saber que tu jamas le daras a Dami lo que el necesita inglesito...-Le dijo Ellie en tono de mofa., mirando al rubio despectivamente...

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Al carajo los formalismos!

Diciendo esto se lanzo contra la sonriente Ellie, y esta estaba tan sorprendida que no se defendio de los tremendos golpes de Pip.

Christophe y los demas llegaron cuando a la francesa se le estaba nublando la vista, y le quitaron al pequeño rubio de encima antes de que la dejara inconsciente.

-¡Pip! ¡Calmate!...-Le decian los demas al furioso rubio que aun se debatia entre el agarre de Christophe. El frances estaba realmente frikiado de que el dulce niño que no le hacia daño ni a su sombra fuera tan fuerte.

-¡Hija de puta! ¡Te juro que si te acercas de nuevo a Damien te mato! ¡Perra infeliz! ¡Maldita estupida! ¡Te matare! ¡Largate de aqui! ¡Te odio! ¡Estupida puta! ¡Idiota! ¡Sueltenme!...-Gritaba Pip enfurecido retorciendose entre los brazos de sus compañeros y la enojada Ellie.

Linda se reia ante la escena, y fue la que se acerco a Damien y le aconsejo _'Mejor ve y calmalo... Es capaz de matarla'._

Damien se acerco a Pip, y le miro con una sonrisa.

-...Lo siento mi amor...-Y diciendo esto le dio un apasionado beso en los labios al rubio, que se calmo de inmediato y sujeto la nuca del demonio. Se separaron despues de que el menor se comenzaba a quedar sin oxigeno y solo agrego con una sonrisa.-Lo siento...

El silencio reino por unos segundos antes de que explotaran las burlas y las estruendosas carcajadas. Cartman fue y se llevo a Ellie en brazos, y Gregory abrazaba a su mejor amigo agradeciendole la golpiza a la resbalosa muchacha.

Kenny estaba superarchimegarecontraultra sorprendido de la accion ofensiva del ingles tanto como Butters, Clyde, Tweek y Kyle.

Pero lo que eran los demas, especialmente Gregory, estaban tirados en el piso retorciendose por la risa.

En la mente de Pip solo formulaba una pregunta

'_¿Y quien carajo dijo que yo no podia pelear?'_


	11. Sentimientos Encontrados

Una Pelea

El sol ya se habia ocultado tras el horizonte, y nuestros chicos estaban alrededor de la fogata preparandose para la cena. Era animado, pues todos seguian comentando la sorprendente accion de Pip, y burlandose de la cara de poquer de Damien al recordar la escena en la que su corderito se lanzaba en contra de Ellie, gritandole, y llamandole puta a todo pulmon.

La susodicha tenia moretones por todo el rostro, sinmencionar el labio reventado y el ojo morado. Pip solo se sonrojaba ante los comentarios hirientes de los demas dirigidos hacia la intrusa, y las burlas continuaban, y continuaban…

Sin embargo los ausentes en la cena eran Christophe y Gregory, quienes habian decidido tomar una noche en el manantial para disfrutarse mutuamente, y para ceder a sus pasiones… Fue decisión propia y de todo el grupo…

Ya que estaban pero si hasta la madre de los sonidos de amor de los aludidos y sus fuertes exclamaciones expulsando toooodooo el sentimiento al terminar su cariñoso acto.

Damien era el mas perturbado gracias a que sus sentidos eran por mucho mas precisos que los demas, escuchaba con **TODA** presicion cada uno de sus movimientos recargados por el placer.

Los demas simplemente eran para hacerle la burla a ambos amantes de sus escandalosas escenitas pasionales, pero en realidad nada serio…

Linda solo miraba con una gran sonrisa a su grupo superviviente, y se alegraba una y otra vez de haber encontrado a esos adorables chicos, sin mencionar que su hijo estaba realmente feliz al lado del rubio trigueño pervertido, y que todos en el grupo estaban realmente contentos.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de la mujer le hacia sentir un sentimiento abrumador de vacio… Su esposo habia muerto ya hacia varios meses, pero para ser franca no le lloro mas que aquel dia de la fatidica transformacion del desagradable hombre.

Kevin, sentia aquel horrendo sentimiento cavando un profundo hoyo en su pecho, y eso le acababa, ya que a pesar de ser frio y distante, el sabia que desbordaba amor y que deseaba encontrar a alguien para darle todo aquel hermoso sentimiento…. Para besarla, abrazarla… Hacerle mimos, fiestas.. Para hacerle el amor.. Para poder hacer una linda familia… Para llevar una vida….

De forma inconsciente, las manos de ambos solitarios seres se rozaron ligeramente, y despues de eso, sus ojos se encontraron… Kevin se quedo clavado mirando aquellos enormes y hermosos ojos celestes… Y Linda, se derritio interiormente al perderse con aquellos hipnoticos ojos color avellana…

_¿Qué te pasa Linda?... No es mas que un niño_… Se dijo para calmar aquel alocado golpeteo en su pecho… Aquel calor invadiendo sus mejillas. Toda aquella ola de sentimientos encontrados en aquellos ojos deseosos de amor.

La cena termino y de uno en uno se fueron retirando a sus tiendas… Butters y Pip fueron cargados cada uno por sus parejas pues habian quedado fritos despues de la faustuosa cena… Kyle y Stan se despidieron rapidamente y fueron practicamene volando a su tienda pues durante la velada no pararon de manosearse…

Kenny y Butters se fueron dulcemente abrazados… Token y Clyde se fueron mirandose tiernamente a los ojos.. Y Tweek y Craig se besaban efusivamente y llegaron a puros tropezones a su tienda…

Se oia roncar a los recien llegados a lo lejos. Linda levanto delicadamente a la pequeña Karen, quien dormia en su regazo, y la llevo a la tienda, la acosto y la cubrio maternalmente del frio de la campiña durante la noche.

Kevin se habia quedado prendado de cada uno de sus movimientos y la observaba fijamente… Se puso de Pie y fue a donde su hermanita.

Linda habia terminado de arropar a Karen y se levanto de una manera rapida… Quedando frente a frente con el mayor de los McCormick…

-Kevin…-Murmuro ella atonita, parpadeando para poder recuperar la cordura. El no contesto, si no que en vez de eso le puso una mano sobre el pecho . Ambos se quedarmon pasmados, enganchados con sus profundas miradas…

Fue hasta que Linda se aparto de el parpadeando rapidamente. Camino hacia la fogata y la apago con movimientos torpes.

Respiraba entrecortadamente… Y ardia pues estaba realmente sonrojada por el acto de aquel castaño misteriosamente fascinador.

…

-Damien… ¡Trae inmediatamente a esos dos del lago! ¡No importa si estan cogiendo! ¡Traetelos de los malditos..!

-¡Mama!...-Butters interrumpio a su madre quien estaba que echaba humo por la insolente tardanza de los dos calenturientos, es decir ya era mediodia, y esos imbeciles no se dignaban a dejar de coger para venir a ayudar a los demas con las labores del dia. El anticristo obedecio rapido y sin chistar a orden de Linda, pues aunque el fuera el anticristo y ella una simple humana, debia admitir que le daba miedo ver a su lider tan molesta.

Pero la furia de la mujer rubia se enfrio al encontrar la mirada cafe de Kevin McCormick. El chico se quedo nuevamente prendado por la mujer, que se marcho avisando que iria por mas leña.

Kevin se colgo su rifle al hombro, y aviso que iria a ver si habia algo para el desayundo rondando por ahi.

Avanzaba pesadamente por el dorado suelo de la campiña, pero un objeto pequeño y de plata capto su atencion y lo hizo detenerse. Lo levanto y dio un respingo al ver su forma. Un corazon. En la parte de atras, habia un grabado, una inscripcion, y gracias a todos los meses con Christophe en las cacerias, comprendio perfectamente la delgada escritura.

-Mas que mi propia vida...-Susurro sin vacilacion. Lo abrio, y se sorprendio al ver que dentro de el habia una pequeñisima foto de una hermosa, joven y radiante Linda, llena de vitalidad y alegria, sosteniendo a un adorable bebe rubio en los brazos.

Sonrio al darse cuenta que el bebe era Butters de pequeño. Y se quedo sin palabras al ver la fotografia de Linda, hacia ya tantos años.

Seguia con esa magica hermosura intacta, pero habia una sombra en vez de aquellos preciosos ojos irradiantes de felicidad

-Linda...

...

_Avances del proximo capitulo_

_-Dios mio... No puede ser...-Murmuro atonito Butters soltando la mano de su amado..._

_-¡Te juro que si la tocas de nuevo... Te matare!-Rugio un castaño enfurecido mirando a aquel hombre _

_-¡Kevin! ¡Kevin detente!..._

Continuara...


	12. Un Golpe

-Steven...-Murmuro atonita Linda al ver a su desaparecido esposo frente a ella, mirandola con ira y rabia. No era un infectado... No lo era. Sonrio pero su sonrisa se borro cuando Steven hablo.

-¿Ya andas de ofrecida con ese chico?...-Le dijo con un odio tremendo, provocando un gemido de tristez por parte de Linda al oirlo.- Butters ni si quiera es mi hijo... ¡Maldita zorra!

Diciendo esto golpeo a Linda quien ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de poner las manos, si no que cayo en el suelo... Steven la golpeo tantas veces en el pecho que ella comenzo a escupir sangre. Se le estaba borrando la vista cuando vio a un borron rojizo provoar que Stven cayera de bruces al suelo.

...

Butters caminaba tomado de la mano de Kenny, quien sonreia jubilosamente, como cada dia que pasaba al lado de su amado rubio inocenton.

Pero de pronto vio a un hombre pasar la colina corriendo.

-Demonios!-Exclamo Kenny, y corrio tras el, con Butters enganchado a su mano. Si era un infectado... Habria problemas...

...

Kevin McCormick golpeaba brutalmente sin cansancio alguno a Steven Stotch. Su puño se estrellaba una y otra vez contra el rostro del hombre que oso golpear a su amada Linda. Fue tanto la fuerza de sus arremetidas que sus nudillos se desgarraron.

Sintio como unos fuertes manos lo sujetaban por los hombros antes de matar a aquel miserable hombre.

-¡Dios Mio! ¡Kevin detente!...-Oyo como exclamaron a sus espaldas. Vio a Kyle correr y socorrer medicamente a la agonizante Linda, quien estaba en el suelo, cn un reguero de sangre proveniente de su boca.

Christophe y Damien sostenian firmemente al castaño rabioso quien miraba con ojos de muerte al asqueroso cobarde que golpeo sin piedad a su queridisima Linda.

-No puede ser...-Susurro Butters al descubrir quien era quien habia dejado en esas condiciones a su madre.-Es imposible...

-Ho...Ho-la But-Butters...-Saludo aquel hombre que alguna vez fue padre del rubio pareja del inmortal ojiazul.

Gregory quien estaba con la camisa semi-abrochada, ayudaba a Kyle a tratar a la pobre Linda, quien agonizaba.

-Dios Mio.. Kyle.. Tiene las costillas rotas...

-Ya lo senti...-Dijo el pelirrojo judio con preocupcion. Gregory inyecto morfina en el brazo de la atormentada mujer y espero...

-¿¡Como te atreves!?...-Grito enfurecido Butters-¡Como es que hiciste eso padre! ¡Como diablos fuiste capaz de tanto!...

Kenny tuvo que aferrar contra si a su amado pequeño antes de que cometiera una estupidez. Token y Clyde contemplaban horrorizados como Pip se unia a los esfuerzos de reanimacion...

Tweek y Craig miraban atonitos la terrible escena...

-Necesita un masaje cardiaco...-Inico Pip y Gregory de inmediato se puso manos a la obra, Kyle sin embargo no fue tan optimista cono el ingles.

-Tiene el pulmon derecho desgarrado...-Indico. –Stan, Token... Necesito que la sostengan... Pip preparate para una insicion del lado derecho... Gregory... Encargate de las gasas y la morfina...

En unos minutos, Linda era sujetada por los dos pelinegros, y Pip se pona los guantes del mletin de emergencias. Gregory tenia preparada la jeringa... Y Kyle estaba mas que listo con un delgado tubo de vidrio sacado de una de las maletas...

-Bien... Sujetenla firmemente...-Indico con fiereza- Pip... Comienza ya...

Pip tomo el escalpelo, y realizo una rapida, eficaz y profunda insicion en el pecho de la mujer, a la altura de las costilla.

Linda solto un alarido que le helo la sangre en las venas a todos los presentes. Butters estaba aferrado al pecho de Kenny, y Kevin, miraba con una horrenda angusta a la desdichada mujer, que comenzo a amar desde hace mucho, y que lo supo desde hace poco.

Sin perder tiempo, Kyle comenzo a introducir el tubo dentro del cuerpo de Linda.. Quien soltaba fuertes y lastimeros gritos de dolor. En pocos segundos, del tubo comenzo a escurir sangre... De un momento a otro, la respiracion de Linda se hizo mas constante... Gregory de inmediato puso la morfina, pues venia lo peor...

Estuvo expulsando sangre de los pulmones durante 10 minutos, y despues de eso, saco el tubo rapidamente. Pip comenzo a coser la herida de la inconsciente Linda, y la desinfecto con antisepticos y demas... Cubrio despues su sutura con gasas esterilizadas, y despues con vendas.

El trabajo estuvo listo, y colocaron a Linda en una tienda solo para ella.

Mas tarde, Steven fue subido a una tabla de madera... Y Damien le tomo con rudeza el hombro. Sus ojos estaban resplandecientes y ansiosos de vover a arrastrar a los condenados con el marica de su padre.

-Despidete hijo de perra...

Susurrando esto, llamas envolvieron al demonio y al despreciable hombre, y desaparecieron del lugar dejando a sus amigos atonitos por su accion.

...

Miles de metros bajo tierra, Steven Stotch fue entregado a los demonios del noveno infierno, para que se le torturara sin piedad alguna.

Se despidio de su padre y su novio y partio sin perder segundo con su amado y sus amios.


	13. La Fiesta

Linda respiraba aun de forma dificultuosa, pero sin embargo de manera mas profunda y constante que hasta hacia unas cuantas horas.

Gracias al cielo, Pip Kyle y Gregory habian logrado parar la fiera hemorragia que le causo el repulsivo hombre padre de Butters. Ellie y Cartman estaban ahí presentes, pues todo el grupo, incluso ellos estaban realmente preocupados por el destino de su lider. Especialmente cierto castaño de ojos avellana que agonizaba con cada minuto de incertidumbre en cuanto a la salud de Linda.

Kevin habia pasado al lado de su tienda mas de 7 horas sin siquiera cambiar de postura, no le importaba ni el sol ni el cansancio, solo estar al lado de su querida.

Por primera vez, en mas de 8 meses, se habian interrumpido las labores dentro de la campiña. Todos aguardaban impacientes el despertar de su cabeza. Todos sin excepcion alguna..

…

1 Semana mas tarde, Linda por fin abrio los ojos. Butters fue el primero que la abrazo, despues uno a uno, unos incluso con lagrimas en los ojos. Linda agradecio a los cuidados de cierto pelirrojo y dos ingleses que pasaron dia y noche cambiando los vendajes, lavando la posible supuracion, y procurando llevar una rutina higienica con su preciada lider.

Finalmente, el grupo entero dio un gran suspiro de alivio y tranquilidad. Como cualquier excusa era buena en aquel grupo para hacer una celebracion, el despertar de Linda, quedo como un anillo al dedo a ese proposito.

Los mayores partieron mas que gustosos a la caza, era un motivo especial… Un enorme motivo, pues cada pareja tenia una sorpresa para gritar en cuanto cayera el Sol.

Pip y Gregory se fueron con una enorme carga de ropa, para lavar temprano y ponerse sus mejores galas…

Kyle de inmediato partio a la viña en compañía de Butters para poder recoger los frutos de esta. Clyde y Tweek fueron a recoger agua, y Linda y Karen comenzaron la decoracion. Ellie, quien era diseñadora de interiores antes del apocalipsis zombie, se ofrecio incluso a escoger las flores.

La celebracion no se daria en el prado donde dormian, no si no en el manantial, pues los enormes pinos que la rodeaban era el escenario perfecto, pues daba un toque magico e irreal. Millones de petalos lilas cubrian el suelo frente al cristalino manantial, el aroma de cientos de rosas y gardenias daba un ambiente delicioso e impecable, pues la mezcla de las fragancias era sutil e impecable.

Mientras que en la caceria todo era una verdadera maravilla. Cazaron tres enormes antilopes rojos, y un ciervo cola blanca que vagaba por el bosque.

Los mayores regresaron felices, pero se sorprendieron al no ver a sus parejas esperandolos. Si no a Linda, quien se puso a limpiar la carne y a guisarla con los vegetales que Clyde y Tweek habian traido de la cosecha.

Despues de eso, los baño a la antigua, pues a puros cubetazos les quito encima la suciedad y la tierra. Fue una tortura para todos y mas para el frances pues Ze Mole tenia kilos y kilos de tierra encima. Finalmente los dejo enfadados pues el agua del manantial es calida, y con la que vilmente los enjuago (Por no decir rego) era helada… Muy, muy helada.

A los menores, como eran mas delicados los entibio el agua… Y como eran mil veces mas cuidadosos con su higiene les dio la merecida privacidad. Karen y ella fueron por la ropa, y la plancharon con una placa que calentaron a la antigua. Fue a dejarles a los chicos trajes, no de esmoquin, si no mas bien decentes en comparacion con las garras que traian puestas. A Karen le lavo el lindo vestido purpura que tenia guardado en su mochila, y la peino con su cabello lacio y castaño como una verdadera princesa.

Todos estaban encabronados… Si no habia otra palabra que los decribiera , en si, ni siquiera parecia un chico… ¡No! Y para terminarla de joder, Linda le habia dado un lindo vestido blanco que no llegaba ni a la rodilla, y de pecho recto, sujetado por un tirante alrededor de su cuello.

Kyle, una linda señorita pelirroja con un vestido verde esmeralda, el judio ni siquiera se podia mover de la indignacion… Butters se desmayo y fue mas facil vestirle con un delicado vestido , ese si fue un verdadero problema… Beige, el beige le quedaba perfecto. Tweek se veia adorable con el vestido oliva claro de pequeñas mangas.. En fin. El que mas se resistio fue Gregory, quien a final de cuentas uso un vestido marfileño…. Todos cortesia de Linda.

Ellie fue la mas provocativa, de un ajustado vestido rojo, con su castaño cabello recogido, mostrando enormes cantidades de piel… Fiu… Estaba decidida a buscar pareja… Si que si, descarto de inmediato a Damien cuando su angelito le dedico una celestial mirada de _'Ya sabes si te acercas a MI novio'…_ A Christophe cuando el ingles rubio le lanzo una mirada de NI-SIQUIERA-LO-PIENSES.

Solo faltaba Linda. Pero cuando la vieron, quedaron sencillamente fascinados. En el buen sentido claro. Usaba un vestido celeste, con su cabello rubio apilado en una suave corona.

-Bien **chicas**… Vamonos…

…

-Encerio Kenny, no puedo creer que tu suegra nos haya obligado a usar esto…-Se quejaba Stan enfurruñado. En realidad todos se veian realmente apuestos, pues Kenny lucia un pantalon de vestir beige claro, y una camisa blanca. Todos era nen verdad unos… Cof, Cof… Se veian bien.

-Ni siquiera es mi suegra…

-Pero esta noche…

-¡Callate cabron!-Grito Kenny, interrumpiendo a Token en plena frase.

-Vamonos ya de una vez.

De uno a uno fueron saliendo, Damien se quedo al ultimo.

-Esto es una grave ofensa..-Decia el anticristo enfurecido.-Vestirme a mi de… Blanco. El pelinegro lucia una camisa blanca de botones con un azabache pantalon.

Nadie lo pelo, y le dieron avion enfureciendolo aun mas…

Pero su furia desaparecio, cuando vio a su angelito frente a el, tan precioso, con su largo cabello rubio recogido, y sus grandes azules resplandecientes. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, daban el cierre de oro a la criatura mas perfecta de las creaciones para el anticristo.

Anonado le ofrecio su mano, y este la tomo timidamente.

Gregory Y Christophe se quedaron sin habla al verse el uno al otro, sin decir nada se besaron apasionadamente, igual que Stan y Kyle, que Tweek y Craig y que Token Y Clyde.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el escenario preparado por Ellie. Butters y Kenny ya estaban ahi, Kenny con una alegria inmensa en las facciones, Y Butters tan nervioso como de costumbre.

Se quedaron realmente sorprendidos con el bello escenario que Ellie elaboro, fascinados por el aroma que el lugar despedia... A sus pies, delicados petalos acariciaban sus pies. Era sencillamente perfecto. El ultimo en llegar, fue Kevin, quien busco rapidamente a Linda, pero no la encontro en ningun lugar, y triste debio suponer que se habia quedado descansando.

Sin embargo sonrio desmensuradamente cuando vio a la pequeña Karen llegar, preciosa, como una verdadera princesa. Su vestido lila revoloteaba, y salto a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

-Pareces una verdadera princesa Karen...-Le dijo a la niña y esta le sonrio.

-No, no tonto... Ella es la verdadera princesa...-Dijo señalando con su pequeña mano. Kevin no pudo ni siquiera parpadear al ver a Linda. Estaba mas hermosa que nunca, y pudo ver ese brillo de alegria en sus ojos que el tanto buscaba.

Karen se bajo y le tomo la mano a Linda,la jalo ligeramente, y sorpresivamente para todos, puso la mano de su hermano sobre la de ella.

Butters seguia sin comprender la situacion que se formulaba frente a sus ojos, pero fue Kenny quien se percato de todo el asunto. Los demas de igual manera, sonrieron al darse cuenta sobre el motivo de la extraña actitud de Kevin, al momento de defender a Linda, y pasar 10 dias a su lado sin despegarse para dormir siquiera.

...Estaban enamorados...

...Profundamente enamorados...

El grupo entero aplaudio y exclamo alegre al presenciar el primer beso de aquel nuevo amor. Tan dulce y tierno, dedicado unicamente para ambos.

Se sentaron en el suelo, suave y aterciopelado gracias a las flores, y disfrutaron de una tranquilidad desconocida, y de una sensacion de completo disfrute. Los mayores tecnicamente seguian shockeados por las vestimentas de las menores, y no paraban de manosearlos descaradamente.

Cayo finalmente la noche, y fue en medio de las risas que todos los mayores se puseron de pie. Los mas jovenes, se quedaron extrañados, Pip se preocupo de inmediato al ver a su demonio nervioso, y casia entrando en una crisis de panico.

Todos, con excepcion de Kenny, estaba hechos un mar de nervios. El rubio trigueño, sonreia cegadoramente para su conejito, y fue cuando despues de un buen rato hablo:

-Leopold Stotch, mi Butters... Prometo amarte y cuidarte...

Damien sigui pero mirando a Pip agrego- Respetarte, y serte fiel...

Despues Christophe con Gregory- Estar a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas...

Stan se unio viendo a Kyle aguantando las lagrimas-En la riqueza y en la pobreza...

Craig se integro hacia su Tweek con- En la salud y en la enfermedad...

Token por ultimo agrego a su Clyde- Cada dia...

Y en unisono-Por el restro de nuestras vidas...

-¿Me harias el extraordinario honor, de convertirte en mi esposo?...-Finalmente, el juramento lo cerro Kenny, quien miraba con inmenso amor a su compañero.

El silencio reino durante unos instantes, los menores lloraban cada uno, sin poder aguantar la emocion y la conmovedora escena finalmente termino con un coral:

-Acepto.

...

Los besos se tornaban cada vez mas apasionados y mas desesperados, estaban ambos piel contra piel, Damien estaba disfrutando de ese fino toque, de ese calido tacto de su pequeño rubio ingles...

...

Christophe, entre caricias... Finalmente entro en su amadisimo Gregory, dandole por fin esa sensacion de un mortal placer, recargado con besos, y con amor...

...

Craig beso tiernamente a Tweek, cuando comenzo a embestirlo con suavidad y con mucha delicadeza...

...

Stan absorbia con su azul mirada, cada gesto, cada movimiento de su amado judio, quien lo albergaba dentro de si susurrando con su voz de miel

-Stan...

...

Kenny se contorcionaba de placer, pero no queria cerrar los ojos, no queria. No queria privarse de la perfecta escena de su Butters abrumado por el placer...

...

Token y Clyde gemian conforme sus caderas chocaban con ese sensual movimiento inundado del mas perfecto de los placeres... Ambos gemian... Cantando el nombre del contrario...

...

Linda Y Kevin estaban a punto de alcanzar el cielo, ambos se unieron en ese magico baile, y se encaminaban al paraiso...

...

Cartman embestia a Ellie con fuerza, pero a la vez con amor... Estaban al borde... pero querian un minuto mas... Un minuto mas...

...

-Ah...Bu-Butters...Ah...-Gimio finalmente Kenny, antes de que con un movimiento mas, se fue directito a las puertas del cielo...

...

Con un sonoro 'te amo', terminaron nuestras parejas su union, cada una con amor, cada una con entrega... Cada una separada del tiempo, en un lugar magico para cada una de ellas...

Para cada uno de estos amores...

Que nacieron para unirse...

...Y nunca mas separarse..

Continuara...


	14. El Final Del Exterminio

**Despues de Todo**

Ya habian pasado mas de 10 meses de la declaracion de amor de Kevin y Linda. Todo habia ido realmente sobre ruedas. El grupo creceria, ya que Ellie quedo embarazada, y estaba a punto de tener al bebe, hijo de Cartman. Quien lo diria. Damien ha insistido millones de veces para utilizar sus poderes y embarazar a su angelito, pero este quiere esperar a su proxima boda. Kenny y Butters, se ven felizmente casados, y ambos adoptaron a la pequeña Karen, lo que fue un verdadeo problema, ya que Kevin queria tambien a la niña, pero al darle escoger, sin duda la pequeña eligio a su querido hermano Kenny.

Craig y Tweek, son una pareja completamente feliz, y ellos fueron quienes le dieron la idea a Ze Mole, para aumentar la seguridad en la campiña, este escucho su plan y gustoso puso manos a la obra, junto con Stan, Token, Craig, Damien y Kenny.

Su estrategia era realmente extraña, pues hicieron una red de tuneles conectados todos entre si. La campiña estaba sobre estos, y era un plan de escape para salir sanos y salvos por si los infectados llegaran a invadirlos, aunque no habia tenido noticia de Inglaterra y sus problemas desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, por lo que suponian y esperaban que todo aquel infierno desapareciera de una vez por todas.

Una mañana en el mes de julio, Ellie desperto a todos con desgarradores gritos. Linda, temiendo lo peor pidio ayuda a los medicos (hablese de Pip, Gregory y Kyle) y fueron a su carpa, para descubrir que se le habia roto la fuente. Estuvieron en labor de parto cerca de 10 horas, hasta que finalmente, todos afuera escucharon sorprendidos el dulce llanto.

Linda salio de ahi, cansada, agotada pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Detras de ella iban los otros, que anunciaron con voz alegre.

-Es un niño...-Dijo finalmente Gregory. Cartman entro, y casi se desmaya al ver a su compañera con el niño dormido en los brazos. Ella les dirigio una sonrisa agradecida a todos, y cayo dormida, victima de un gran cansancio.

El bebe fue llamado Robert Cartman, y fue realmente querido por todos. Al parecer, Robert fue el inicio de los descendientes, pues despues gracias a que Kenny entrego su inmortalidad, y Damien la suya, Satan y su marido les dieron la capacidad de poder embarazar a sus parejas.

Craig fue el segundo en apuntar niños, y su Tweek dio a luz a un niño de ojos oliva pero el cabello negro y la misma expresion de indeferencia que su padre. Esto ya iba en la sangre. Su 'madre' lo llamo Michael.

Stan y Kyle dieron la tercera sorpresa. Unas gemelas. Ambas de cabello negro y ojos azules como el padre. Kyle ueria llamar a su hija Isabella, pero acordaron llamar Wendy a la primera, y Ruby a la segunda, en honor a la fallecida hermana de su amigo Craig.

Christophe DeLorne, casi sufre un infarto, al escuchar a su amado ingles diciendo '_Somos tres en la familia DeLorne'_ Se desmayo, pero al despertar se puso como loco, alegando que seria padre, que su hijo seria un niño, y no se cuantas babosadas mas... Finalmente llego al mundo Damien DeLorne, llamado asi por el gran afecto de su padre hacia su mejor amigo anticristo.

Damien Thron, casi se muere al ver a Pip, con una sonrisa, tocando su vientre delicadamente y sonriendo. La quinta, y la mas esperada por el grupo era nada mas y nada menos que la copia exacta de Damien Thorn en femenino y en miniatura. Isabella Thorn, era de un oscuro cabello azabache, y ojos brillantes y del color de la sangre. Extremadamente especial, ya que la niña nacio con el don de un crecimiento acelerado. Inteligente hermosa y dulce por parte de su madre, pero histerica, gruñona, enojona, orgullosa, dificil y arrogante por parte del padre.

Kenny y Butters tambien fueron padres de unos gemelos. Mellizos para ser exactos. Primero nacio Edward, rubio y de claros ojos celestes, y luego Marjorine, algo bronceada, y de oscuros ojos azules.

Era una perfecta alegria tener a sus bebes, con los hijos de sus mejors amigos casi hermanos, pero no negaron que fue una reverenda sorpres, cuando Linda anuncio que estaba embarazada.

Nacio un niño, Damon McCormick, hermano de Butters, y sobrino de Karen y Kenneth. Finalmente, una nueva generacion para la familia estaba lista. Pip y Damien con Isabella, Stan y Kyle con Ruby y Wendy, Craig y Tweek con Michael, Gregory y Christophe con Damien, Kenny y Butters con Edward y Marjorine, y Linda y Kevin con Damon, ah, y por ultimo Cartman y Ellie con Robert.

Los unicos que no desearon niños fueron Token y Clyde, pues ellos buscarian a su hija, y algun dia volverian a estar juntos, ambos y Nichole.

...

Una madrugada, todas las familias dormian tranquilmente, y Damien escucho un extraño ruido. Salio de la carpa, procurando no despertar ni a su esposa ni a su hija, y camino por el prado donde estaban instalados ya hacia tanto tiempo.

-Dios Mio...-Murmuro para si.

Corrio en direccion la carpa y desperto a Pip, dandol un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Carga a Bella- Indico y salio a despertar a los demas. En menos de 10 minutos todos estaban despiertos con sus niños en brazos y esperando que Damien explicara su extraño comportamiento.

-Miren al cielo...

Apunto y todos miraron en la direccion indicada. En frente de ellos, se presentaban helicopteros de la OTAM estadounidense.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Aqui! ¡Estamos aqui!

-_Tranquilos supervivientes... En un momento seran rescatados..._

Esas palabras llenaron de esperanza a nuestros chicos que comenzaron a gritar entusiasmados. En unos minutos, los helicopteros bajaron por ellos, y subieron a las aeronaves al mando de estados Unidos.

Se despidieron melancolicos de aquella tierra donde vivieron su amor al maximo, vieron nacer nuevas relaciones, vieron nacer a sus hijos...

Pero era momento de un nuevo amanecer...

Continuara...


	15. Un Nuevo Amanecer

**Mis queridas Lectoras, se que este fic no es completamente apocaliptico, pues para ser sincera, amo esta serie, y no me gustaria que terminaran tristes, o muertos. Va dedicada especialmente a todas ustedes que me han apoyado a seguir escibiendo, gracias por su tiempo, y este es el final, de la primera parte de una saga pos-apocaliptica de esta maravillosa serie de television. **

**Dedicado especialmente a todas ustedes hermosas, que hacen de este trabajo de la escritura interesante, pues aportan y apoyan con su creacion... ¡Gracias por todo!**

**Un Nuevo Amanecer:**

Los ojos de nuestros chicos, se posaron en el alba, viendo aquel hermoso sol dorado que se asomaba, cubriendolos con su calida y sedosa luz. Suspiraron melancolicamente al dejar atras aquella magica campiña, lugar de sueños, pero miraron despues de esto, hacia el futuro en un nuevo hogar.

A mitad del charco, vieron una armada impresionante en una barrera, que habian puesto, segun los oficiales para evitar cualquier nuevaa tragedia. Dejando atras la inmensa muralla, vieron miles y miles de barcos de la OTAM, SIA, FBI de Estados Unidos. Vieron tambien armadas extranjeras, vieron a Mexico, el pais vecino del sur, tambien a Cuba, a Argentina, a Puerto Rico a Brasil de frentre a la amenaza del viejo continente, y vieron a las naciones supervivientes del otro lado, flanqueando la vigilancia, cubriendo por completo el Nuevo Mundo. Alemania, Italia, Japon, Rusia, Francia y China, resguardaban el otro lado.

Todo el globo se reuniria en el nuevo hogar, en el nuevo continente. Ellos fueron recibidos en tierra como unos verdaderos heroes, pues eran los unicos supervivientes de Reino Unido, y fue mas su fascinacion por aquel grupo, cuando vieron a los bebes.

Una nacion mas se sumaba a la supervivencia de un apocalipsis superado.

Les ofrecieron un hogar en la lujosa Washington, pero ellos eligieron un lugar que desconcerto a sus salvadores.

...

El sol salia detras de las montañas, iluminando un pequeño pueblo montañez, perdido entre la naturaleza. Un hermoso y pacifico lugar.

'_Bienvenidos a South Park'._

Rezaba el letrero. Todos sonrieron al ver su proximo nuevo hogar. Cuando bajaron de las grandes camionetas negras, todo mundo comenzo a aplaudirles. South Park los recibio con un calido abrazo, intentando hacerles sentir, que aquel seria un nuevo y mejor comienzo para todos ellos.

Se instalaron en una calle recien preparada, especialmente para todos ellos. Fueron vecinos seguidos llenando toda la calle. No habia nada mejor para ellos.

...

La vida en South Park fue mas dulce de lo que desearon. Sus familias eran unidas, se veian todos los dias, y procuraban no separarse nunca

Los niños comenzaban a crecer, y la que se coloco como cabeza del grupo fue nada mas y nada menos que Bella Thorn, pues todos la querian mucho. Sin duda la hija del anticristo era un verdadero dulce cuando se lo proponia. Sus padres comenzaron una nueva vida, empezando de cero. Damien y Christophe pusieron manos a la obra, ambos se volvieron unos estupendos arquitectos, que modernizaron el pueblo. DeLorne y Thorn era un apellido conocido por todo el lugar. Pip estudio musica, y se ha convertido en un violinista maravilloso. Gregory se volvio maestro, y enseña medio turno en el Bachillerato Park, siendo el maestro mas joven de la escuela. Tweek es un magnifico chef, y tiene un restaurante en el centro del pueblo. Kyle se volvio un sofisticado abogado, y es reconocido nacionalmente. Stan, Craig y Kenny, se volvieron unos agentes contratistas y de bienes raices,encargados de programar y diseñar las obras de Damien y Ze Mole.

Kenny era maestro de educacion fisica, y Butters era el encargado de un kinder garden, donde iban sus hijos y todos los demas. Todo el pueblo dejaba a sus niños con el dulce rubio encargado de su aprendizaje y su cuidado.

Karen, iba todos los dias a la Elementary School Park, y cursaba el 3 grado de primaria, la niña habia resultado ser una verdadera maquina de aprendizaje, y tenia el primer lugar en la escuela.

Kevin era un policia, era en realidad el sheriff del condado, y Linda era una excelente maestra de musica, ella fue quien instruyo a Pip, durante sus inicios en su profesion. Damon asistia al kinder de Butters, era llevado todos los dias por su hermano mayor.

En cuanto a Clyde Y Token, South Park fue quien le devolvio a su hija, pues Nichole fue entregada por la Sra Victoria, quien era en realidad la directora de la escuela. Token, Nichole y Clyde, se instalaron en la misma calle que todos sus mejores amigos.

...

-¿Saben algo?...-Murmuro Stan mirando a sus amigos. Kyle abrazado sostenia a Wendy mientras que su marido sostenia a Ruby.

-¿Que amigo?..-Pregunto Craig.

-Hay algo en este lugar... que me trae una extraña sensacion de Deja Vu.

-Lo se... A mi tambien...-Susurro Kenneth, con Butters abrazado a su cuerpo.

Damien y Pip, sostenian a Bella en medio de ellos, y miraban el atardecer en el lago Stark.

La estrellas comenzaban a brillar, dandole un hermoso toque magico al lugar.

El grupo estaba reunido con sus hijos y amigos, en el muelle, viendo al sol en el bello crepusculo.

Tal vez, nadie sabia como llegaron a enamorarse, ni a cruzarse, tal vez fue el tranvia. Tal vez fue un virus, tal vez fue un bombardeo... Tal vez fue una catastrofe..

O simplemente fue el destino...

Tal vez, solo tal vez, desde que nacieron, desde que llegaron a este mundo estuvieron destinados. Yo opto por esa opcion.

Que ellos estuvieron atados desde el principio, mas alla del comienzo de esta historia. El anticristo, un mercenario, y un grupo de supervivientes, de diferentes lugares, ahora estaban irrebocablemente atados, por la sangre, por el destino y por la vida. Entrelazados en el mismo sendero. Pues no, no fue un accidente, que ellos se encontraran, que ellos se enamoraran... Que ellos trajeran al mundo hijos... No nunca ha sido un accidente... Ni un error.. Ni el azar...

Pues el destino tenia preparado para ellos...

Llegar hasta este momento, teniendo una vida por delante, para solo volver a presenciar...

Un Nuevo Amanecer...

_Y Salimos De Las Sombras..._

Fin?...

...Yo no lo creo amigos...

...Yo no lo creo...


End file.
